Proyecto Guardián
by Himp
Summary: En un mundo donde la robotica es una ciencia avanzada, Nerv no es la unica agencia destinada a preservar a la humanidad, otras compañias estan dispuestas a tomar su cuota de poder.
1. Capítulo 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion, le pertenece a Gainax, a Hideaki Anno, a ADV Films/Funimation. Burn Up Warrior, le pertenece a ADV Films y sus dueños respectivos. Este trabajo no tiene fin de lucro. Yo se que ustedes saben, pero así son las reglas del sitio.

"_Nunca comprometerme, siquiera a las puertas del Armagedón"_

_**Proyecto guardián**_

_Por: Himp_

_Prologo_

_Conspiraciones, Bandas, angustia adolescente…_

_Con la llegada del año 2000 la humanidad celebraba el fin del caótico siglo XX. Un progreso increíble en la metalurgia, electrónica y mecánica, dieron a la ultima década del siglo un avance fenomenal, robots tripulados, potentes maquinas industriales que prometían una segunda revolución tecnológica, los "Cybots". A finales de 1999 diversos fabricantes exhibían sus nuevos modelos para el público, una fiebre de mega proyectos se apoderó del mundo, era la hora de dejar atrás el siglo de las guerras y avanzar a pasos agigantados al siglo de la utopía. _

_El día 13 de septiembre del año 2000 todo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes. Un asteroide de dimensiones desconocidas impactó en la Antártida, destruyendo el medio ambiente y sacando al planeta de su eje de rotación, trastocando el clima, mientras la destrucción avanzaba sobre los despreocupados habitantes._

_Los océanos se elevaron sobre los cien metros de altura, aniquilando a la mitad de la población instantáneamente. La tragedia en verdad, tenía otro fondo… Que muy pocos, exceptuando a los responsables conocería nunca. Una expedición científica había descubierto la primera forma de vida alienígena, Adam, la criatura bautizada igual al primer hombre, reposaba en una esfera cristalina protegido de los elementos inclementes, la secuencia de los hechos es un completo misterio hasta el día de hoy. La única superviviente de la expedición solo declaro una cosa: "Él despertó" _

_El periodo de caos siguiente llevo al mundo a una depresión y terror inconcebible, billones de personas preparadas desaparecieron, trastocando el equilibrio de la sociedad, las hambrunas y guerras, casi llevan el mundo a una segunda edad oscura. Para evitar esto, la ONU se levantó como el poder supremo, militarmente hablando, incluso los EEUU se vieron obligados a tratar con el nuevo núcleo de poder geopolítico. Una vez asegurada una tenue paz global. La amenaza extraterrestre bautizada como ángeles se convirtió en la prioridad, la supervivencia de la especie humana requeriría sacrificio y hazañas científicas de alto nivel._

_Mientras tanto, los gobiernos acordaron financiar un arma capaz de frenar tal amenaza, los Evangelion: maquinas que imitaban el funcionamiento de aquel alienígena y que esperaban tener la capacidad de derrotar a los invasores siguientes. _

_Con el fin de llevar a cabo esta empresa, se creo Gethrim una agencia científica de desarrollo, localizada en el interior de Japón y encima de ella se edificaría una ciudad fortificada, Tokio-3. Con gente moviendo los hilos del poder, se le dio a esta agencia mayor poder político que al propio gobierno local dentro de su territorio._

_Era obvio el secreto a voces, no quedaba mucho tiempo para el devenir de una nueva lucha. Los hombres empuñarían sus armas contra los mensajeros de Dios, y no planeaban depender de una agencia tan sospechosa como Nerv y sus misteriosos benefactores..._

El reloj sigue avanzando lentamente al apocalipsis, quince años y contando.

7 de agosto del año 2014, el día no era muy diferente a otros en la vida de Shinji Ikari, vivía desde muy joven en una ciudad rural al sur de Osaka, realmente pequeña una primaria/secundaria en la misma edificación y poca gente joven para convivir hacían de este lugar un autentico pueblo perdido.

No todo era tan malo, la banda de la escuela era el entretenimiento más cercano para alguien tan tímido y recluido como él. Sus profesores le habían dicho que tenía talento en el chelo y por eso le había dedicado algo más de esfuerzo… en realidad era a lo único que le dedicaba un esfuerzo mayor que a respirar, un poco de autoestima le venia bien aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

En realidad era una fuente de contacto humano mayor a la habitual, su guardia un anciano profesor que desdeñaba muchas cosas de la tecnología moderna llamándole superfluas, no tenia mucho para entretener a alguien joven y que normalmente seria curioso, apenas una vieja radio y muchos estantes llenos de libros.

Y el profesor en si mismo no actuaba como un padre o un abuelo, era más una labor de vigilancia que otra cosa. Por eso cuando el director un hombre afable y de apariencia regordeta les informo que tendrían una importante visita de la capital, impulso a Shinji a interpretar en la mejor de sus capacidades, con una energía reservada a desmembrar monstruos espaciales —emparentados con Godzilla, una interpretación bastante buena, para un músico no educado…

"_Bueno pero no impresionante."_

Rubí había observado con aire de interés la demostración de la banda, no eran más que un grupo de adolescentes desafinados con ínfulas de artistas, sacando un par de ellos con alguna oportunidad seria, venia siguiendo un encargo, localizar a Shinji Ikari…

La primera impresión fue: plana, no era alguien que resaltaba y que buscaba activamente como permanecer al fondo de la escena, era alguien intangible, que no llamaba la atención, en definitiva tan poca cosa que ella no voltearía en la calle para mirarle dos veces.

Pero, era el hijo de Gendo Ikari y de la creadora de los Evangelion Yui Ikari; su jefe deseaba algo con él, así que mantendría la jugarreta hasta descubrir lo que era requerido…

— ¿Qué le pareció la presentación señorita "Tanaka"?

— ¿Señorita Tanaka?

Rubí se dio cuenta que el hombre le miraba fijamente.

—Me disculpo, me deje llevar por el momento —. Ella sonrió seductoramente y cruzo las piernas lentamente para acentuar el efecto. Una manera muy eficaz de cerrar una conversación con un hombre.

Ella prosiguió sin dejarle tiempo de responder.

—Localicé un prospecto interesante, llevaré el video y la grabación a la academia, en un par de días obtendremos una respuesta.

—A finales de la semana regresaré para informarle de los resultados, si los consideramos positivos, entrevistaremos ese mismo día a los posibles candidatos.

—Es una buena noticia ¿sabe? La mayoría de ellos son buenos muchachos, y una oportunidad como esta es algo que merecen.

Rubí asintió, a pesar del tedio que sentía el director de la banda era tolerable para sus estándares… No obstante el director de la escuela, un pequeño hombre desagradable, resultaba un incordio serio a tratar, ambicioso saltaba como un conejo antes cantidades de dinero pequeñas, era obvio que estaba en la escuela por los beneficios de ser empleado publico que por vocación.

¡Señorita Tanaka! —exclamó— ¿Qué tal la demostración de la orquesta?

—Banda —interpuso el director de la banda.

El hombre arrugó la frente en molestia, pero no dijo nada, se limito a sonreír e ignorar al profesor.

—Espero que este en disposición de hablar en mi oficina sobre aquella propuesta.

—Ah, sí, las donaciones. Director no se preocupe, tendrá su dinero esperando al final de la semana. Los donativos servirán perfectamente en las actividades culturales de la escuela. ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto señora, es mi mayor interés que los jóvenes aprendan lo mejor posible —. Repuso de una manera inusualmente enérgica.

Rubí abandonó la escuela, era un lugar caliente, sin aire acondicionado y con gente estúpida revoloteando a su alrededor. Necesitaría un buen coñac para relajarse y un masaje anti estrés, luego llamaría al jefe, tenía tiempo para llegar a su hotel en Osaka.

—Señorita Rubí — dijo una voz monótona— encontré la información requerida del domicilio del blanco.

—Informe.

—La residencia del blanco no cuenta con micrófonos, vigilancia humana o señales electrónicas anormales, la edificación parece inusualmente carente de artefactos eléctricos y no hay otro tipo de onda circulando que las de radio. Tampoco existen actividades satelitales.

—Extraño.

—… De algunos rumores que corren entre la población unos hombres vestidos de negro en un sedan sin placas vienen una vez por año, la fecha más reciente de visita fue la semana pasada.

—Perfecto —dijo, mientras se quitaba la peluca oscura y la máscara de látex que cubría su rostro.

Shinji quien terminaba sus deberes en la escuela hacía una lista de los quehaceres para el resto del día, necesitaba adquirir unos víveres para cena de la noche, fregar los pisos y preparar la vianda para su maestro, ya que partía en la mañana a cobrar el cheque de su manutención en Osaka.

Le esperaba una jornada larga y aburrida como amo de casa, palabra "amo" nunca mejor dicha, lavar, planchar, cocinar, fregar, sacudir el polvo, sacar la basura... todos eran parte de sus deberes. Por lo menos su viaje a la tienda de víveres traía algo bueno para su atribulada alma. Pastelillos rellenos, era lo único que Shinji calificaba como "bueno" en su rutina.

Tras una charla con la dependienta, una muchacha de apariencia simpática, se dispuso a trabajar. Era obvio que él tenia gusto de ella, y que ella lo sabia, pero lo descarto como una halagadora atracción adolescente normal. Lo peor del caso, Shinji sabía que ella sabía, que él sabía…

Era la clase de cosa deprimente en su vida diaria, la primera vez que una muchacha se acerco en el jardín de niños, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego lo batió a una pulpa sangrienta con los cubos de letras formando la palabra "baka", la siguiente vez fue en tercer grado, había tardado casi todo el año escolar en pedir a una chica para compartir el almuerzo, para su desgracia el día que reunió toda la valentía requerida, eh, bueno ella estaba de mal humor porque alguien atropello a su gatito… su cara termino recibiendo todo el peso de una lonchera metálica con la insignia Decepticon. Le dijeron que ella se disculpo con él y que se sentía mal por ello, lamentablemente estar inconsciente en el hospital no ayudo en esa declaración.

Luego de eso el ánimo de buscar compañía en otras personas cayó a cero, nunca fue popular o se sentía cómodo con los grupos o tribus escolares, eso le hizo más letárgico con la gente de los alrededores, alejarse y no sufrir era lo único que le aseguraba algo de paz.

"_Ilusionarte con una chica mayor… eso es tonto Shinji… más que pensar que mereces el afecto"_

El final del día no le presento novedad alguna, y la cena transcurrió sin incidentes, su tutor solo intercambio algunas preguntas de la presentación con el reclutador de talentos, y luego comenzó a hablar de las oportunidades perdidas en lugares como este…

Shinji no hizo caso, retirándose a dormir al poco tiempo, con algo de suerte el sentimiento de abandono y vergüenza que sentía actualmente, menguaría para la mañana. Detestaba sentirse de esa manera, esa energía que recorría su cuerpo cuando se estaba confiado y seguro de si mismo, terminaba lastimándole.

—Es interesante ¿quién diría que posee talento para la música? —Dijo un hombre de forma pausada, mientras analizaba la grabación.

Rubí permanecía en silencio, generalmente el jefe rara vez se mostraba de tan buen humor. Pero era fácil captar la justicia poética del asunto, el chico tenía habilidad con el chelo, puliéndola cuidadosamente llegaría muy lejos pero esta no era su meta.

Finalmente se detuvo la grabación.

—Recuerda que necesitáremos un perfil psicológico parcial, y averiguar si conserva lazos con su padre, no debe presentar problema alguno convencerlo de unirse.

—Señor…

—Ven cuando termines, tendré una asignación esperando.

Con eso la transmisión se cortó. Él estaba a punto de acabar la guerra interna en el consorcio, con los primeros guardianes en funcionamiento se desató una pelea entre los socios por la selección de los pilotos, quien eligiera a los pilotos tendría la mayor control y esto podría causar fracturas que se probarían catastróficas para el proyecto.

Rubí fue a descansar, tenía ante si una semana larga con la máscara de látex y una peluca incómoda.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la primera visita de la reclutadora a la escuela, que en un lugar como este era una fuente enorme de chismes, los muchachos hablaban de la hermosa maestra y del afortunado que iría con ella, más que hablar del futuro de fama y fortuna de quien fuera seleccionado, las muchachas, estaban indignadas por los comentarios de los chicos y buscaban una actitud reprobable en la belleza de la ciudad.

Shinji, hacía lo que mejor se le daba, ignorar todo a su alrededor, él estaba en su fase depresiva emanando enormes cantidades de angustia adolescente, no lo elegirían para una prestigiosa escuela de música, no lo merecía, existía gente con más talento, ganas y que se lo han ganado a pulso, él no tenia valor alguno…

La diatriba interna fue cortada en seco cuando resonó la voz del director en el altavoz "¡Se solicita a Shinji Ikari en la dirección, acudir inmediatamente!"

¿Por qué yo? —Tartamudeó aterrado, no hizo nada malo.

—Vaya inmediatamente por favor.

La marcha a la dirección era sombría, el pánico que sentía ante la llamada sin sentido alguno era tan grande que se olvido a culparse a si mismo por esto. La secretaria le dio una sonrisa amable, a la que Shinji solo se sonrojo, mientras llegaba a la puerta escucho la voz del maestro de música y de una mujer, le era familiar.

—Ikari Shinji, sea bienvenido —. El director y la mujer miraron la cara de circunstancia del muchacho— O, no se preocupe, no es por nada malo, ella es la señorita Tanaka.

—Buenos días señora Tanaka —. Mascullo Shinji.

"Trata de evitar el contacto humano y es socialmente inepto, ¿existirá alguna enfermedad latente?" Rubí asintió dentro del disfraz, dibujo una cálida sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para darle un apretón.

Estudiando la reacción del niño obtuvo algunas respuestas, él apretón era tembloroso y retiró la mano tan pronto pudo.

—Oh, lo siento mucho señor Ikari, he estado viajando mucho a occidente, es difícil recordar las costumbres locales —dijo ella pareciendo inocente—Mi nombre es Kitani Tanaka, vengo del conservatorio de Tokio-2.

—Ningún problema señora —. Murmuró mientras fijo su mirada en el escote prominente de la mujer, el profesor de la banda contenía la risa.

—Como podrás imaginar, te hemos seleccionado para que entres a nuestra academia en Tokio-2, vivirás como becado.

—Tome asiento por favor joven Ikari, les dejaremos solos para la entrevista.

—Pero yo.

—Tienes talento chico, solo necesitas la guía adecuada y podemos ofrecértela.

Shinji no dijo nada, no tenía la fuerza o las ganas de contradecir a la mujer.

—Necesitaré que llenes unas formas, hablar con la familia y hacer una entrevista.

—No tengo familia—. Dijo él—solo un tutor.

—Lo lamento, no quería traer malos recuerdos.

—No importa, yo no estoy seguro de aceptar, yo…

—Comencemos con la entrevista señor Ikari —. Rubí no le dejaba tiempo para escabullirse.

Aunque pareciera que duró por días no tardo más de media hora la "entrevista" era un interrogatorio disfrazado, muchas preguntas no estaban relacionados con los niveles académicos o la parte musical, pero Shinji no contaba con una forma de negarse a responder.

El sonido de la puerta relevó a Shinji, estaba completamente agotado por responder tantas preguntas, esa mujer era capaz de extraer todo lo que deseaba de él, y el hecho de que no pudiera quitar la vista de sus piernas o el escote no le ayudo mucho. No se involucro en la charla siguiente sobre permisos, su tutor y transferencia académica, todo eran murmullos demasiado lejanos a sus intereses.

Al menos, lo peor ya había pasado. Su profesor le dio una sonrisa amable, mientras limpiaba el sudor que le empapaba la frente con un pañuelo.

—Ven, debemos hablar.

Shinji le siguió tímidamente, por los pasillos a la azotea, lo siguiente que le dijo cambiaria su vida para siempre.

—En mis veinte años en la enseñanza, eres el primero que tiene una oportunidad seria de triunfar.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna prosiguió.

—No te obligare a ir o algo similar, pero deseo que pienses, tienes talento y podrías aprovecharlo para algo bueno, no dejes que tu propia inseguridad trunque una oportunidad tan única, hay veces en la vida que solo existe un camino. Adelante.

—Pero…

—No quiero que creas en mí, no deseo que creas en ti…

¡Tienes que creer en ti! —. Dijo mientras levanta el brazo y apuntaba con el dedo al sol.

Shinji observaba como la luz del sol en la calva del maestro formaba un reflejo brillante y una nube en forma de calavera surcaba el cielo.

¡Para llegar a los cielos debes derrotar al poder!

¿Fue lo elocuente de aquel discurso? ¿O fue la nube en forma de calavera? Ese discurso sin sentido alguno del momento se imprimió en la joven mente de Shinji, que en los meses siguientes desataría una lucha sin cuartel en su corazón, todo lo que es épico y gar contra la depresión, la angustia y los deseos de esconderse bajo una escalera mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos.

Esa noche la cena fue menos tensa de lo habitual, la incredulidad de que él era elegido para una escuela prestigiosa era tan improbable que su tutor solo permaneció con la boca abierta durante la comida. Quizá hablarían en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji se había preparado lo mejor que podía, un baño agradable y ordenar la sala de estar para las visitas, su tutor aun parecía sorprendido por lo que le dijo anoche, pero no le dijo nada despectivo, es mas, sus ojos mostraban un brillo picaresco casi de orgullo, Shinji se decía a si mismo que no era posible.

Su mayor temor era que simplemente se negara a firmarle los permisos, su padre le dio su custodia legal completa cuando le transfirió acá, además siendo ese el caso, al dejarle ir, perdería a su sirviente. No es que deseara ir, pero la curiosidad era mayor a sus temores.

Era un poco más de las 9:00 de la mañana, tras lavar los platos del desayuno, escuchó el ruido inconfundible de un automóvil aparcando en el porche de la casa. Su sensei se acomodó algo la camisa y ocultó el periódico dentro de un cajón, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta Shinji hizo un gesto señalando que el abriría la puerta.

—Buenos días señor Ikari —. Saludó amablemente la señorita Tanaka, después de que abriese la puerta, terminando con una reverencia.

Shinji, estaba tan nervioso y aterrado como siempre que estuviera en las cercanías de la mujer.

—Buen día a usted también —. Shinji ejecutó otra reverencia algo más exagerada a causa de la confusión.

Tanaka hizo un gesto de asentimiento al tiempo de quitarse los zapatos, dada la disposición de la entrada, aquí seguían las costumbres tradicionales aunque fueron demolidas en su mayoría tras el segundo impacto.

Otra cosa que veía era el hogar particularmente desprovisto de tecnología, apenas un viejo toca discos de vinilo, una radio y la instalación eléctrica normal, no negaba que contaba con bastante material de lectura, estanterías repletas de libros, grandes y pequeños rodeaban las paredes con cierto orden, Rubí sospechaba que gran parte de la incompetencia social de Shinji Ikari se debía en gran parte a una vida tan aislada como esta. Escoger una fachada de reclutadora musical, mostraba nuevamente ser la elección correcta.

¿Desea té o café señorita?— Preguntó el anciano de manera respetuosa.

—Té por favor.

Shinji miraba el intercambio extrañado, su sensei solo mostraba tanta emoción para criticar lo decadente del mundo y cuando salía a reunirse con los otros ancianos de la ciudad, y la señorita Tanaka, ella solo emitía un aura de control y autosuficiencia que no había visto nunca antes en ninguna persona conocida.

Pasado los primeros minutos de la reunión donde transcurrieron las presentaciones habituales y siguieron las rutinas sociales establecidas en estos casos, alabar la casa del invitado, decir que la bebida era deliciosa y finalmente descubrir que deseaba el invitado en la residencia.

—Espero que Shinji le informara apropiadamente a que he venido.

—Sí, él hizo, pero deseo escuchar la propuesta de su parte.

Eso era directo, Rubí estaba pensando que tenía el anciano en mente, ¿negar de lleno la petición? Sí ese era el caso seguro esperaría que ella terminara la exposición para echarla amablemente del hogar, bien siempre hay recursos que ella podría mover.

—Shinji, ¿puedes subir a tú habitación? —. Pidió el profesor al poco tiempo.

La temperatura pareció bajar unos cuantos grados mientras Shinji terminaba su tasa de té.

—Claro.

Mientras subía no resistió la tentación de dar un vistazo final. Él ya estaba convencido de lo infructuoso de hablar con su sensei, en parte lo sentía por la señorita Tanaka, un trabajo como el suyo debe ser: difícil, eligiendo a la gente adecuada para cumplir las metas o simplemente a los que desearan la oportunidad.

—Bien esto le traerá grandes…

Antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación dio un vistazo al reloj en la pared, el ruido de sus piezas se filtraba aun con la puerta cerrada, y la conversación era menos que un susurro casi inaudible, la espera se convertiría en una autentica tortura.

Lo que transcurrió luego de que Shinji se retirara entró para él por buen tiempo en la categoría de misterios sin resolver, pasada algo más de una hora, Shinji escucho a su sensei llamarle, sorprendiéndole con los papeles de la transferencia firmados, como era por el periodo de un año para el curso inicial no veía mayor problemas.

_¡Increíble! Aceptó inscribirme._

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Shinji ojeaba con fruición los folletos, era extraño, la timidez natural tan característica en él, se perdió desde anoche en las profundidades de su mente, era tan distinto a los lugares donde había estado antes y, quizá pudiera relacionarse con la gente sin salir lastimado.

_Vamos Shinji —dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza—. No eres digno de todo esto, fracasaras y serás enviado acá nuevamente, te echaran igual que tu padre lo hizo antes._

La Señorita Tanaka le había guiñado el ojo luego de darle los folletos, le dijo que vendría a buscarle en un par de días cuando acabara los trámites en la escuela. Nuevamente habían decidido por él, restregándole en la cara que su opinión no tenía validez.

—Shinji tienes tiempo de despedirte de tus amigos, aprovéchalo bien.

Ella era agradable con él, al punto de sentirse avergonzado consigo mismo por sospechar de ella y temerle. Era una equivocación muy humana de su parte, sospechar de los extraños y las ofertas demasiado buenas, eso lo aprendería al abandonar el pueblo, se consolaría con el hecho de que había tenido razón con sus sospechas.

Mucho más adelante se enteraría por la misma Rubí, que su sensei prácticamente le vendió por prebendas de su beca de estudios, un hecho indigno que daño su autoestima. Tan indignante como descubrir que la manutención que su padre mandaba era el equivalente de un salario básico…

El sótano parecía anormalmente desordenado, los robots constructores trabajaban ininterrumpidamente, mientras que su única residente humana terminaba las inspecciones dentro de uno de los armazones mecánicos, o por lo menos, eso decía su plan de trabajo.

— ¿Es verdad que la junta directiva nos mandará al primer piloto? —La pregunta rebotó como un eco suave desde un recoveco metálico.

Maki se acercó con cautela al pozo donde las grúas manipulaban las piezas pre ensambladas del robot, acomodándolas con la misma facilidad con la cual un niño armaba una figura con bloques de plástico.

—Sí, no estoy de acuerdo con el—. Respondió neutral.

— ¿Algo mal con sus expedientes?

—No hay expedientes.

— ¿Mercenario? —Preguntó nuevamente sin mostrar mayor curiosidad, aunque podía ser escuchada con mayor claridad, era una mujer joven.

—Es un niño —. Tomando el silencio como otra duda siguió adelante—Shinji Ikari, edad 13 años, elegido por sus conexiones familiares.

—Bueno, ya sabemos como piensa la gente rica Maki, aunque no reconozco el apellido, ¿de quién es hijo?

—Gendo Ikari —. Dijo con voz afilada, aun no sabía que pensaban los jefes, pero este movimiento era claramente una provocación y conocía estos tontos juegos de poder, ellos deseaban restregar su producto en la cara de Ikari. La pregunta era si estaban listos a afrontar las consecuencias de sus jugarretas.

Unas botas que goteaban grasa emergieron de un agujero, pero no salió nada más, varios gemidos de esfuerzo se escucharon hasta que dejó de moverse.

— ¡Estoy atorada —lloriqueo—, sácame por favor!

—Está bien —. Le dijo Maki aceptando de malas, la idea de ensuciarse las manos— ¡Aquí vamos!

Con un jalón saco el cuerpo de la chica del agujero donde estaba atrapada, con la mala suerte de caerse de espaldas en una enorme mancha de aceite.

—Gracias Maki —. Suspiró alegre la muchacha mientras se levantaba— Estas llena de grasa, lo siento.

—Ningún problema — Mientras se levantaba recordó el motivo de su visita— ¿Dijiste que tenias algo para mostrarme?

Nanvel abrió los ojos en confusión, de pronto una sonrisa cruzó por su cara llenándola de una alegría exaltada.

—Ven, tengo el análisis de la fuente de poder, es demasiado eficiente, incluso para lo que esperábamos —. Le informó— Con esto no tendremos restricciones en algunos de los mecanismos que inventé.

Shinji empacó sus pocas pertenencias al día siguiente, toda la ropa y el chelo no ocupaban más que un par de maletas, claro que hay compras que deben ser hechas para cuando llegue a Tokio-2, como los nuevos uniformes que utilizaría en el recinto y algunos materiales extras. Se sentía como en un sueño, estaba tan asombrado con el cambio intempestivo de vida que se abría ante él, en poco menos de una semana.

La información y los manejos indiscretos del director le convirtieron en una especie de celebridad local o por lo menos dentro de la escuela, las muchachas que no volteaban para darle la hora se hicieron realmente amistosas, igual los muchachos preguntando sobre la misteriosa profesora y que tan cercana era su amistad.

Él meneó la cabeza divertido en las insinuaciones de una porrista de relaciones; shotadeliciosas.

—Nada de lo que piensan —. Repetía en cada oportunidad.

Pasó en silencio por la dirección, la secretaria se disculpo por la boca floja de su director, parecía sincera en la cuestión. Sin duda las presiones a las que debía atender día con día en su trabajo se veía duplicadas por la incompetencia de su jefe.

—No importa, realmente solo estoy confundido con la atención.

—Al menos lo peor ya paso —. Luego de interrumpirse unos instantes prosiguió—. Mañana solo recordaras esto con humor.

Shinji se hecho la mochila al hombro antes de salir, ya no tenía más clases y la despedida con el maestro de la banda escolar resulto bastante emotiva, un par de fuertes abrazos de oso, unas lagrimas y un discurso alabando el poder del Gattai, y la comunión espiritual con la energía espiral que atraviesa los corazones de los hombres y se une con la tierra. Tan inspirador como pocas cosas, pero era imposible conocer si tenía algo que ver con su caso.

—Shinji, mi último gran consejo es—dijo con voz serena que impregnaba sus palabras con una gran sabiduría—: Utiliza siempre un condón y a los 14 es legal el sexo en Japón. ¡Qué el poder te proteja!

Sí. Cuando un depredador llega a la edad madura, para cazar por si mismo debe buscar sus propias tierras de cacería con un harem para reproducirse y matar a la cría de otros machos, claro, hablaba con Shinji Ikari, cuya forma de ser era más cercana a un venado que a la de un león. Un "Solo escapa hasta que no escuches nada" hubiera representado un consejo útil en su forma mas autentica.

—Esta bien sensei, lo haré—. Respondió en un corto suspiro de vergüenza, era otro de esos comentarios que no venían al caso y a estas alturas Shinji se preguntaba de donde ese hombre sacaba tantas ideas locas.

—Otra frase sin sentido del momento.

— ¿Dijiste algo Shinji?

—Nada.

Agradecido por lo menos, los desvaríos de su profesor le levantaron los ánimos, mientras el reloj corría ¿su madre estaría orgullosa de este logro? ¿Su padre estaría orgulloso de este logro? Quizás le desestimarían como un chico vanidoso y superficial por tener una inclinación "artística".

_Seguro terminaría diciéndome niño estropeado._

Con ese pensamiento amargo, Shinji dejó por última vez el edificio de la escuela.

Rubí, ya había terminado su tarea asignada, aseguró a Ikari para el consorcio y solo estaría en manos de "Diamante negro" convencerle de su labor vital como salvador de la humanidad y toda esa charlatanería, a pesar de que Maki estaba en el grupo de los chicos buenos, la conocía como una manipuladora de primera, desde sus inicios en la policía metropolitana de Tokio-2 y su fase como grupo de operaciones especiales de Japón durante las guerras post impacto.

—Un grupo de personas que individualmente serían fracasados o criminales, transformados en una fuerza respetable —. Se dijo en un lapso desconocido de respeto por su rival.

Sirviéndose otra copa de coñac, Rubí abrió el maletín metálico que le había mandado el jefe a principios de la noche, papeles de adopción completos de Shinji Ikari, una aprobación gubernamental y un acta de emancipación, todo lo necesario para quitarlo permanentemente de las manos de su padre y, el "brain pill" un set de lavado cerebral portátil, un inductor virtual que estimula los nervios A-10 y un coctel consistente de alucinógenos y suero de la verdad. El anciano no sobreviviría al procedimiento, pero tampoco tendrían motivo para dejarle vivir, un cambio de corazón siempre representa incordios.

—Un cambio de corazón en un mundo donde la inocencia puede ser vendida al mejor postor.

Apagando las luces, Rubí agradeció a los dioses que después de mañana no tendría que usar la piel de la "señorita Tanaka" en mucho tiempo.

Eran algo más de las 7:00 de la mañana cuando la señora Tanaka, vino por Shinji, sin mayor ceremonia o despedida él abordo el carro en el asiento trasero y abandono su viejo pueblo. Gran parte de su vida había estado en este agujero rural en medio de la nada, pero estaba asustado, abandonada su único refugio por un lugar extraño muy lejos de su casa, sus miedos también contaban con otra fuente contradictoria, estaba feliz por abandonar el pueblo.

Sumido en la diatriba, Shinji pasó la mayor parte del día en el asiento trasero, solo se detuvieron para comer en el trayecto y de ahí conducirían hasta entrada la noche en Tokio-2.

—Bien yo me bajo en este punto Ikari —. La voz de la señora Tanaka, sonaba tan cortante como una navaja, se encontraban en medio de la nada, era de noche y ciertamente una luna llena brillante en el cielo solo aumentaba lo aterrador del asunto.

— ¡Espere!

—No tienes de que preocuparte —. Dijo ella agarrando un espray de color negro de la guantera—. ¡Dulces sueños!

Muy pronto la oscuridad se apoderó de la mente de Shinji, un olor dulce y un flash blanco era todo lo que recordaría…

¿En donde estoy? —Una luz brillante de halógeno que le cegaba la vista, era todo lo que él podría reconocer—. Es un techo desconocido…

¿Acaso es un sueño?

Shinji levantó la vista, asustado, ese sueño. La señorita Tanaka le estaba llevando a un conservatorio en tokio-2. Apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la camilla, dio un recorrido rápido en el cuarto, sus cosas estaban en una esquina y su camisa.

_Por lo menos conservo puestos mis pantalones._

Oyó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, y vio como la cabeza de un hombre se asomaba por el espacio.

—Oye chico ¿estas despierto? Tenemos el desayuno listo en la cocina, bien es casi medio día, pero te servirá bien.

El hombre sonrió mientras hizo una seña, Shinji cabeceo en respuesta, estaba muy hambriento, y las nauseas que sentía al moverse eran una mala indicación.

Se sentía preocupado y lleno de preguntas, incluso podría asegurar que esta gente no le lastimaría, pero él no era el mejor juez de carácter del mundo. Por eso estaba en esta situación en primer lugar, tomando un poco de agua antes de abandonar el cuarto, siguió al hombre tal y como le habían pedido.

—Señor.

—Eh, no me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo. Mi nombre es Yuji, puedes llamarme así chico.

—Sí, señor Yuji.

El lugar no era un hospital propiamente dicho, parecía una enfermería cualquiera de una fábrica de algo… Los largos pasillos de concreto le llevaron a una zona con unas mesas de cafetería y una mesa central llena de bandejas con bocadillos.

—Come todo lo que quieras, así pasaran rápido los efectos del gas verde.

¿Gas verde? —preguntó Shinji.

—Sí un somnífero que puede causar alucinaciones menores.

—Eso explica ese sueño con el camello púrpura que me preguntaba ¿why so serious?

—Inhalaste mucho gas, te recomiendo probar la bandeja con postres, en verdad la necesitas —le dijo él mientras le daba un codazo cómplice—. ¿Sí sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Creo.

—Ok, cuando termines, te llevaré de paseo, tienes algunas preguntas y nosotros también. Ahora voy por mí merienda.

Shinji asintió cuando le preguntaron si estaba listo, el trayecto cubrió un tipo de hangar con unos camiones enormes, los más grandes que pudieran existir o que alguna vez imagino que podrían existir, unos robots trabajadores apilados en un estante y lo que parecía ser un conejo mecánico… Algo le hizo no preguntar qué era esa cosa.

El viaje se extendió a una zona de sótanos claustrofóbicos cuyos pasillos estaban inusualmente provistos de gente, Yuji le hablaba de las muchachas lindas que trabajaban aquí, y de cuantas mujeres hermosas recorrían las calles de Tokio-2…

Finalmente llegaron a una sala repleta de brazos robóticos que pendían del techo, trabajando sin descanso alguno. Al fondo reposaba una cabeza enorme, y a su derecha, una especie de robot gigante que tenía un cuerno prominente y una gema verde en el pecho. Mientras caminaba en esa dirección, podía ver en las plataformas inferiores como unas correas transportadoras movilizaban lo que parecían ser engranajes, y barriles de algo.

—Es bueno ver que esta despierto joven Ikari —. Dijo una mujer que había aparecido a su lado sin previo aviso.

—Mí nombre es Maki Kawasaki, es un placer.

—Yo soy Shinji Ikari señora, ¿puede decirme que me paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Ayer, nos informaron que buscaríamos a un "empleado prometedor", nos dieron una dirección en la carretera para un transbordo, lamentablemente solo te encontramos a ti, dormido en el asiento trasero de un vehículo.

—Como puede comprender, tengo algunas preguntas que deseo hacerle. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

—Una reclutadora para una academia de música en Tokio-2, me seleccionaron la semana pasada. Ayer me vino a buscar y bueno… terminé aquí.

—Entiendo —dijo ella— Llamaremos a tu casa y revisaremos los papeles, nuestro trabajo es vital para la supervivencia de la humanidad, pero no pienso apoyar un rapto, va demasiado lejos en lo que a mi refiere.

— ¿Sé refiere usted al robot gigante?

—Sí.

La expresión de la mujer no mostraba ninguna condolencia para el muchacho, aunque fuera todo lo contrario. Sus jefes le engañaron con una falsa promesa, torcieron las leyes y probablemente sobornaron a unos cuantos al promocionar esta locura. Demonios, es que la presencia de un adolescente no es vital para el funcionamiento del prototipo, es el mundo real, no una serie de mechas donde están limitados a manejar pilotos hormonales y tarados, era solo mercadeo y tanto como le doliera admitirlo, tener al hijo del jefe de la competencia en tu bando pondría la opinión publica a tu lado, la jugada en si mismo representaba una cantidad de riesgos inaceptables, como la disciplina requerida en batalla o si poseía talento real para la conducción de un robot o era un incapaz, variables importantes a la hora de tomar el puesto de líder.

—Shinji, aunque no lo creas, esperamos tu llegada para una labor importante —. Dijo categóricamente—, pero no teníamos nada que ver con la forma en que te trajeron, si estas dispuesto a dejar tus sospechas de lado, podríamos hablar en serio, si decides irte lo comprenderemos y serás altamente recompensado por las molestias causadas.

Dando un paso atrás, Shinji aceptó escucharlo, ella irradiaba autoridad, ahora que la veía podría escrutarla. Vestía ropas de ejecutiva, una falda larga y una chaqueta negra con algunas medallas que no podía identificar, zapatos altos. También llevaba gafas y el cabello corto le daba una apariencia de mujer mayor, aunque creía que podría estar en sus treinta, era bastante linda del tipo ejecutiva.

—Ella, es realmente seria, no fijes tan alto la vista —. Yuji le había dicho mientras se reía de su propia broma.

— ¡Nada como eso señor!

—Jeje, admito que tienes buen gusto, nos llevaremos bien.

Shinji no dijo nada, no podía ganar, ahora que se rezagaba ver que Yuji era bastante alto para un hombre japonés un metro ochenta o más, la señora Kawasaki era unos diez o veinte centímetros más baja, era claro quien era el mas chico del cuarto.

Les siguió a un área de descanso en el sótano una mesa en el centro con una laptop y unos bancos de madera, detrás de ellos reposaban otro robot, uno mucho más pequeño y de apariencia atemorizante, similar a un diablo.

Tomando asiento en unos bancos Shinji se preparó lo mejor que pudo, lo que descubrió cuando la señora Kawasaki comenzó su exposición, le daría una vuelta completa a su mundo.

—Ya, debes saber que es el segundo impacto, lo que no sabes, es que no fue un asteroide, fue un ser vivo quien lo ocasionó.

Una expresión de horror se formó en el rostro de Shinji durante el siguiente par de horas, la sorpresa era apabullante, poco a poco muchas piezas comenzaron a encajar en un cuadro del que posiblemente hubiese elegido no ver en otro momento o lugar.

— ¿Estos seres llamados ángeles? ¿Planean invadir la tierra en el siguiente año y estos robots están hechos para derrotarles?

—Correcto.

—Y, ¿hay otra agencia planeando luchar con ellos?

—Correcto.

— ¿Mí padre trabaja en esa agencia Nerv?

—Correcto.

—Es complicado.

—Bastante —respondió ella de forma simpática—. Demasiado difícil de creer, pero la realidad siempre supera a la ficción.

— ¿Por qué debo pilotear? No soy nada especial o tengo alguna capacidad de manejar equipos electrónicos, ni se encender un Dvd, menos un arma gigante.

_Tan inseguro como expresaban los informes._

Casi con tristeza Maki se puso en movimiento, la corporación le deseaba como piloto, pero ella no le mentiría sobre el motivo real, crearle falsas expectativas de ser un elegido, resultaría en tragedia a la larga, la sinceridad sin aditivos solo debe usarse en oportunidades como esta.

—Mi gente desea tenerte como piloto por tu linaje, no eres diferente de otros muchachos de catorce años, como estará pasando por tu mente es un juego político para ellos.

—Entiendo —. Respondió Shinji de manera plana y sin vida, era obvio que el golpe le afecto enormemente.

—Ahora, mi meta es la salvar a la humanidad. Puedes unirte a este grupo de trabajo y hacer algo importante para ti mismo, para demostrarles a mis jefes que eran unos imbéciles malcriados y para tratar con tu padre.

La mención de su padre trajo a flote las memorias del momento en que le abandono y la idea de mostrarle que no era un "sin valor" le gustaba, pero la señora Kawasaki parecía absolutamente seria en su punto, exigirían mucho de él como persona y quizá fallaría, una falla que puede terminar con todo.

— ¿Por qué he de salvar a un mundo que nunca me ha ofrecido nada?

Yuji pareció indignado e iba a decir algo cuando le interrumpieron.

—El afecto de tus padres es una lotería, el amor: tienes que salir a buscarlo, rara vez toca a la puerta y la justicia se tiene que trabajar.

—Te doy una oportunidad de muchas que tendrás a lo largo de tu vida.

¿Si no rindo como se espera de mi?

—Te reemplazaremos, al igual que con cualquier otro empleado que no rinda, al igual que si mueres en acción, siempre buscaré tener un reemplazo disponible en todo momento, aquí trabajarías con deberes y derechos, no puedo permitir a alguien malcriado en un plan de esta envergadura.

—Es justo.

Shinji dio un largo suspiro, estaba cansado, apenado y humillado. Sin embargo cada palabra tenía peso en él, esperaban que piloteara y ganara, eso haría, en lo mejor de su capacidad… si es que existía alguna capacidad en él.

—Yo acepto.

**Notas de autor**

Lo de siempre, la idea me comenzó a rondar hace unas semanas, de ¿qué si Nerv tuviera una compañía rival? Este es el producto, agradezco al Observador y al Señor Cataplasmo quienes me betearon este calambre cerebral llamado "Proyecto Guardián"

En el siguiente capitulo: Sachiel atacará la ciudad de Tokio-3, pero no hay piloto de repuesto, mientras el pánico se apodera de Nerv, las JSSDF aceptan la ayuda de un misterioso benefactor.


	2. Capítulo 2

Neon Genesis Evangelion, le pertenece a Gainax, a Hideaki Anno, a ADV Films/Funimation. Burn Up Warrior, le pertenece a ADV Films y sus dueños respectivos. Este trabajo no tiene fin de lucro. Yo se que ustedes saben, pero así son las reglas del sitio.

"_Esta es la diferencia entre Nerv y nosotros, asientos de cuero con posavasos incorporado"_

_**Proyecto guardián**_

_Por: Himp_

_Capitulo 1_

_Mechwarrior, Operación angustia…_

**Un año después…**

— ¡Calma! —Ordenó una voz por el intercomunicador—. Recuerda lo que ensayamos todo este tiempo.

—Sí—. Utilizando los ejercicios de relajación que tanto le habían constado aprender, Shinji escuchaba como algunos datos se colaban por el canal de operación.

Hablaban de él, o mejor dicho de su data biológica; el termino empleado para toda la información que generaba el cuerpo humano en la cabina de pilotaje.

—Los latidos del corazón se estabilizan en 200.

—Presión de sangre 195.

—La respiración vuelve a los valores normales de operación.

—Potencia de salida estable en 1,21 Giga vatios.

Shinji se había calmado, el riguroso entrenamiento solo te prepara en las situaciones del manual, pero como le recordaron frecuentemente; un campo de batalla es caótico, por lo tanto, hazle caso a tus instintos de supervivencia, y si el manual no te ayuda; improvisa.

El monitor al frente se ilumino mostrando un diagrama esquemático de la ciudad fortaleza Tokio-3, la vista aérea mostraba rutas de acceso y escape mientras una serie de puntos de colores iluminaban distintos puntos en la pantalla; azul el ángel, rojo el guardián, naranja Nerv, y rosa la caravana de apoyo…

La pantalla minimizó el mapa, mientras una nueva fotografía revelaba la apariencia de un ángel autentico.

— ¿Esa cosa es un ángel?—Preguntó Shinji, mientras escuchaba un afirmativo por la radio.

—Así es, ¿no es lo que esperabas? —Respondió la voz de la señora Kawasaki.

—No.

El ángel, era una criatura enorme, tan alta como un rascacielos, con unos impresionante cuarenta metros o aun más. Era tan impresionante que era fácil pasar por alto su apariencia caricaturesca; una silueta esquelética recubierta de una uniforme carne oscura, con placas de armadura hecha de huesos afilados que protegían la protuberancia roja del pecho en conjunto con una máscara filosa en forma de pico de pájaro, su figura terminaba con unos brazos realmente gruesos con los hombros cubiertos con hueso y dedos larguiruchos.

—Me asusta un poco—. Confesó él mientras continuaba espiando.

_Sigue siendo un niño atrapado en donde debería ir un hombre._

—Es normal, no te culparé por eso.

Shinji no dijo nada, la JSSDF bombardearía al ángel con todo lo que tenían antes de pensar en la posibilidad de llamar a Nerv o a ellos, era media tarde, con la velocidad estimada a la cual se mueve el ángel llegaría a la ciudad a principios de la noche, tenía pues unas cuatro horas para comprobar los sistemas, tomar una ducha y escuchar a Rio quejándose por la estupidez generalizada de los militares.

—La revisión del sistema esta completa, no hay errores y los circuitos de redundancia automática están en fase, funcionando cada 6 microsegundos— Informó uno de los técnicos a todo volumen.

— ¿Escuchaste eso Shinji?

—Sí, lo oí.

—Bien, baja y toma una ducha, el traje de supervivencia requiere un nivel de higiene prácticamente aséptico —. Dijo Maki—lo llevarás puesto desde ahora, luego ve al almacén Nanvel desea hablar contigo.

Los técnicos le dieron una mirada condescendiente al chico, pues muchos de ellos fueron colaboradores o mejor dicho ratas de laboratorio, mientras se perfeccionaba el diseño del traje, en principio un nuevo modelo de traje espacial que combinaba ligereza de peso con agilidad y destreza, eliminando las molestias de operar herramientas incomodas en caminatas exteriores. Contaba con todo el instrumental requerido para hacer análisis médicos, reanimación cardiaca y un respirador incorporado en un casco, junto a una serie de músculos sintéticos que mantenían el flujo constante de la sangre dentro del cuerpo en caso de presentar elevadas fuerzas G, sin mencionar que el traje es resistente al fuego, corrosión e incluso disparos de bajo calibre.

— ¡Hombre al foso!— murmuró uno de ellos, recordando las horas incontables que perdió calibrando la ducha anti-bacteria, en especial los ciclos de vapor caliente.

—Aun sigue prendida la radio — dijo Shinji con aspecto desganado, era uno de esos gajes del oficio que odiaría con pasión hasta el día de su muerte o el día que le hagan un traje que no requiera tanta limpieza para funcionar.

Los técnicos rompieron el silencio con una risotada mientras gritaron al unísono.

— ¡Lo sentimos!

Maki sabía que todos estaban asustados, el miedo era palpable en el aire, por eso se dedico a sonreír y dejo el regaño para cuando se salgan de la línea.

Por ahora Nanvel les esperaba.

***

Momentos más tarde, Shinji salió de las duchas con el traje encima, moviéndose suavemente tomó un ascensor al piso superior, en concreto el sótano A, casi al nivel de calle, habían dispuesto un estante con las armas ya probadas, para facilitar el acceso a ellas. Un aviso brillante de advertencia se colocaba al final del pasillo, la distancia no era muy grande, en cuanto colocó su tarjeta de seguridad en el lector, una corriente de aire caliente golpeó su rostro mientras la puerta se abría, frente a él podía ver a Nanvel charlando con la señora Kawasaki al tiempo que parecía dar ordenes a los encargados de las grúas.

_Incluso ahora me cuesta creer que alguien tan joven y con una mentalidad tan caprichosa pueda ser una genio en la robótica._

Atravesó la puerta blindada, y esperó a que se extendiera la plataforma de acero que el conectaría a la zona donde le esperaban. Con cada paso acompañado de un golpeteo metálico y un chirrido de goma, Shinji agradeció que no permanecería más de unos minutos o de lo contrario tendría una migraña enorme.

— ¡Hola Shinji! Es bueno verte —exclamó Nanvel en su tono alegre normal, no había tenido tiempo de responder cuando lo atraparon en un caluroso abrazo. Así era Nanvel cuando le daba un abrazo tan cariñoso y no le importaba nada lo comprometedor de la imagen, solo significaba una cosa; nuevo invento. Y el nuevo invento significaba… que él lo probaría.

—Nanvel, yo…

—Ya elegí las armas—dijo ella, estaba muy entusiasmada para hacerle caso al resto del mundo—. Como es el primer ángel, pensé que lo mejor es medir su capacidad a una distancia prudente, llevaras la ametralladora MBX6; como recordaras, tiene cuatro modos de disparo, lanzamiento de granadas, fusil, ametralladora y semiautomático. También pedí que cargaran en la pistola las municiones perforantes.

—Veo.

—Claro en caso de que las balas no funcionen del todo, le equipé la sierra eléctrica y una cimitarra ultrasónica, lo atravesaran fácilmente pero aun no estoy segura de que debas ir tan cerca en tu primera misión.

Shinji se alejó un poco, mirando fijamente en la moto sierra gigante, la cargarían en un helicóptero de transporte, si pudiera decir que arma le aterraba mas, era esta. El sonido retumbaba en su mente por días y la idea de escuchar la carne siendo picada por esa cosa… era un mal pensamiento.

— ¿Es seguro usarla?

—Por supuesto que sí —le informó ella dando un brinco, le agarro por los hombros y lo puso frente a una pantalla, en la pantalla podía ver un esquema del arma; Una sierra eléctrica del tipo "Tándem"— En vez de utilizar gasolina u otro combustible fósil, cuenta con su propia celda de hidrogeno como fuente de poder, así se evita cualquier atasco por la falla en la carburación, además lo que le hace tan especial es la cadena y los dientes que utiliza, pues el metal es una aleación de acero/carbono ajustada a escala molecular en la acería, como sabrás; una cadena consiste de espigas que se mueven en los surcos de la barra de la sierra, y dientes de corte. Los dientes alternan a la izquierda y a la derecha. Generando tres productos, calor residual, el retroceso y vibración…

—Nanvel — dijo Maki, tratando de evitar la charla científica.

—El retroceso se produce cuando la punta superior de la cadena golpea algo, provocando que la hoja de la sierra salte hacia arriba en dirección al usuario, utilizando ese efecto físico a favor del arma, modifiqué la habilidad de la cadena para transformar su punta en un estilete perforador. El calor residual y la vibración van de la mano, canalizándolas se genera un patrón ultrasónico similar al utilizado para destruir tumores cerebrales, sumado al calor de varios miles de grados que cauterizarían la herida evitando la regeneración.

Shinji exhaló un suspiro cansado, cuando se trata de hablar de inventos Nanvel era única… Lo hacía con la misma excitación con la cual una chica presumiría de sus novios frente a sus amigas, llegando a algo casi… Mejor no pensar en eso.

—Nanvel.

— ¿Sí Maki?

—Ya cargaron las armas, nos moveremos a las afueras de Tokio-3 en media hora, recoge todo lo que necesites —. Informó ella sin mostrar un ápice de emoción.

Nanvel se detuvo en seco, y se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras corría a su escritorio.

— ¡Cargaré todo en el camión!

—Shinji, iras en el helicóptero con Yuji.

—Entendido.

Shinji apagó la pantalla y salió del almacén, con un nudo formándose en su estomago, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer con el tiempo restante era conseguir una soda helada para relajarse, además la cafetería estaba en camino al helipuerto así que no habrían desvíos o perdida de tiempo.

Se llevo unos pocos minutos subir a la cafetería, Shinji manipuló una de las expendedoras mientras esperaba que saliera la soda, pensaba en el ángel, no quitaba de su mente la imagen grotesca a la cual le pedían luchar, sentía que estaba cara a cara con el final del mundo.

_No es momento de pensar en eso, no ayuda en nada._

En cuanto obtuvo su refresco Shinji se alejó de la cafetería a toda velocidad, Yuji y el resto del equipo le estarían esperando, por lo poco que había escuchado, tendrían que negociar un permiso de acceso con la JSSDF para poder intervenir sobre el terreno. Y esa era una parte mala del negocio, lucharían en la ciudad de Nerv, lo que significaba que no solo lucharía al ángel, eventualmente podría llegar al extremo de luchar contra el ejército de Nerv, si se diera el caso, y no necesitaba ser un genio para conocer de antemano los resultados de ese escenario en particular.

_Una masacre._

Al llegar al helipuerto, se podían oír las distintas ordenes entre el ruido de la maquinaria, habían una docena o mas de helicópteros, algunos de combate y otros de transporte, esos eran reconocibles por tener doble hélice y una apariencia en forma de banano.

— ¡Hola Shinji!

Shinji volteó sorprendido, frente a él se encontraba Maya, quien se encargaba de la seguridad del complejo. Vestía un traje de piloto de combate, lo cual despertó la curiosidad del piloto.

— ¿Por qué esta vestida así?

—Te daremos apoyo con los helicópteros, aunque los misiles normales no sean efectivos —dijo ella—. Además si esos tontos de Nerv quieren ponerse territoriales, les haremos polvo.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza mientras daba un largo suspiro, esa era Maya; amante de las armas de fuego en todas sus formas y tamaños. Sin mencionar de la destrucción que ocasionan.

—Era por eso, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué más? —le informó ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Pienso que falta Rio.

—Va con el grupo de asalto, como dije antes en caso de que tengamos que sacarte a la fuerza, nos aseguraremos que no se olviden de nosotros.

—Bien.

Esta información le ponía los pelos de punta, entendía o eso creía la competitividad y la animosidad en contra de Nerv, si muchos de los rumores son ciertos en verdad merecen el odio que se les tiene en el sector, requisaron tecnología y vetaron desarrollos que facilitarían la reconstrucción del mundo, pero sabotear un esfuerzo que les permitiría sobrevivir a una invasión era demasiado para ser procesado por una mente normal.

_Mente normal mis pelotas, una que te insulta en tu sueño, no eres normal Shinji. ¡No lo eres! _

—Creí que ya había pasado la fase de pelear conmigo mismo —dijo Shinji.

—Oye, no te distraigas, tenemos que irnos ya.

—Lo siento Yuji, estoy algo nervioso.

Mientras abandonaba el edificio, Shinji no podría dejar de pensar en lo que se avecinaba, una guerra. Guerra contra un enemigo desconocido que fue capaz de aniquilar a la mitad de la humanidad en su primer encuentro, una guerra que los seres humanos debían ganar a costa de lo que sea, una guerra en la cual él de todas las personas en el mundo, estaría al frente, combatiendo.

Con un cuadro tan grande en la mente de Shinji el se hacía una pregunta que muchos en su posición harían; ¿estoy preparado?

***

A mitad de la tarde un bólido azul cruzaba a toda velocidad el centro de la ciudad, se dirigía a una estación de tren lejana a las afueras de la ciudad, la reunión era a las tres de la tarde pero ya contaba con una hora y media de retraso. Ella no tenia la culpa o por lo menos en su mayor parte, los protocolos de seguridad aumentaron exponencialmente desde que los generales de la JSSDF trataron de tomar el centro de mando de Nerv, una requisa y un pase de tarjeta en el lector de la puerta se transformó en una serie de interrogatorios de cuales eran sus motivos de salida o si abandonaba su compañía en medio de la batalla, un interrogatorio por cada nivel y ella estaba en la sección central de la base…

— ¡Voy tarde maldición!

Por lo menos sabía que el hijo del comandante Ikari no se enojaría con ella, por lo que tenían sus informes psicológicos, esperaba a un muchacho tímido con dificultad de socializar y un leve complejo de Edipo…

_Informativo pero no me sirve de nada._

Es mas, aun no entendía el motivo de los informes psicológicos en primer lugar. Se trata de una reunión familiar cualquiera, bien eso le dijo Ritsuko la semana pasada cuando le pidió que enviara una invitación al chico y ella le envió una postal que le volaría los sesos, una foto de ella posando en franelilla y unos pantaloncitos realmente pequeños con un beso marcado en pintura labial roja… ¿qué adolescente japonés normal se resistiría al llamado de un busto amplio? Ninguno.

_Ritsuko como siempre lo exageró todo._

Por otra parte, ver la cara de Ritsuko formando muecas de la rabia y gritando como demente sobre la indecencia resultó memorable, era divertido sacar de sus cabales a alguien de vez en cuando y Ritsuko era victima fácil de sus bromas.

No había sido capaz de borrar la sonrisa que tenía cuando el estruendo inconfundible de un motor a reacción cruzo el cielo. A los pocos instantes Misato se vio obligada a frenar de golpe al ver una bola de fuego enorme a la distancia, al parecer un misil había golpeado cerca de la estación de trenes…

—Tengo que apurarme, demonios.

Presionando a fondo el acelerador, Misato recorrió el trayecto en menos de diez minutos, cuando llegó por fin le fue casi imposible creer lo que sus ojos veían, la zona de carga y descarga de pasajeros había desaparecido completamente por la explosión, un enorme cráter adornaba el centro de las vías, los restos machacados y dispersos de los vagones se consumían lentamente por las llamas del fuego abrasador. Sintió un nudo formándose en su estomago, era incapaz de separar su vista de aquella escena de horror, como oficial de las JSSDF, era perita en el uso de explosivos y de sus diversos efectos en el cuerpo humano, no por nada trabajo en contraterrorismo antes de ser transferida a NERV. Con suerte solo quedaría del muchacho algunos fragmentos de hueso, nada para llenar una caja de fósforos.

_Otra familia truncada por los ángeles, nada mas quería reunirse con su padre, es tan injusto._

Su deber era informarle de lo ocurrido al comandante Ikari, era su hijo el que murió después de todo. Pero, le resultó difícil coger el teléfono celular para marcar el número de Ritsuko, su carrera como militar acabaría aquí y posiblemente viva en una celda por un largo tiempo…

—Aquí Akagi, ¿diga?

—Soy yo Ritsuko.

— ¿Tienes al muchacho?

—No, veras… un misil destruyó la estación antes de que llegara.

— ¿Qué dices? —Gritó enojada— ¿Cómo está Shinji? ¿Está muerto?

—Eso creo, solo hay escombros y trozos de metal enterrados en el concreto, no pudo sobrevivir…

La línea quedó muda por un instante, durante ese tiempo lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de las maquinas del geofrente junto al crepitar del fuego.

—Ven a la base, le informaré yo misma al comandante Ikari.

—Gracias yo...

Misato no había terminado de hablar cuando escucho como se cortó la llamada, ella no tenía derecho a quejarse por ello, no derramaría lágrimas por él, no ahora, luego… llegar a la base era lo primero.

Con un suspiro resignado Misato se volteó para abandonar la estación, cuando un violento temblor de pronto sacudió el piso a su alrededor, ella trató de mantener el equilibrio pero fue en vano, cayó pesadamente de cabeza en una escalerilla de cuyos pasamanos se había agarrado anteriormente. A pesar de ello no estaba muy lastimada a excepción de unos magullones, cuando alzó la mirada vio con horror que el terremoto no era para nada natural, era un ángel. Ya había llegado.

Efectivamente a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia ella veía un grupo de aviones de combate disparándole al ángel, sin causarle ningún daño aparente, la criatura no detenía su lento avance, cada paso era un terremoto en miniatura que se magnificaba a cada minuto, las JSSDF no se detendrían por ella, o escapaba ahora o moriría en el fuego cruzado.

Forzando su cuerpo, Misato dio una veloz carrera en dirección a su auto, moverían los Evas y destruirían al ángel. No necesitaba pensar en nada mas, si el ángel no hubiera venido hoy nadie hubiera disparado ese misil que cayó por error en la estación, el muchacho seguiría con vida y hubiera llegado con su padre, tal y como estaba planeado.

_Eso es, Shinji es solo una nueva razón por la que debo seguir adelante._

Nunca se percató de la palidez de su cara, ni de la mueca de asco que llevaba.

—A por ellos —dijo, y apretó el acelerador con todo el peso de su pie.

***

Los altos mandos de la JSSDF contemplaron absortos como la criatura denominada; ángel, se abría paso en su territorio sin que pudieran hacer nada para impedirlo.

Habían utilizado sin miramientos cada recurso disponible en su arsenal con el fin de destruirlo, pero los intentos fueron vanos y solo acrecentaba la cantidad de muertes en combate.

—Imposible, la artillería es inútil y hemos perdido veinte bombarderos sin lograr daño alguno —. Dijo un operador en voz alta, detrás de él un grupo de generales de alto rango observaban asombrados la situación inusual a la que se enfrentaban.

De pronto un pitido agudo interrumpió la conferencia, uno de los generales sacó de su bolsillo un localizador y de inmediato se excusó con sus compañeros, por un instante se giró en dirección al comandante de NERV, después de dar un saludo militar prosiguió su camino, abandonando así el puesto de control en un momento critico.

Los demás militares pusieron sus mejores caras de circunstancias para afrontar esta crisis, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el centro de mando, si no lograban una solución inmediata tendrían que traspasar el mando de la operación a Nerv y eso no estaba en los planes del ejercito.

Entregar el mando significaba exactamente eso con todas las palabras. NERV operaría independientemente y sin supervisión dentro de los límites de Tokio-3 por el tiempo que dure la guerra contra los ángeles. Un territorio donde la ley del Japón estaría sometida a la conveniencia de las autoridades locales, donde la policía estaría fuera de control gubernamental convirtiéndose así en una mofa, incluso las JSSDF tendrían que pedir permiso para movilizarse dentro de la ciudad. Nunca desde su rendición ante los norteamericanos en la segunda guerra mundial, habían sufrido tal humillación a su soberanía, ese traspaso de poder seria más de lo que su orgullo podría tragar.

_Espera la mina N^2_

—Llamen al primer ministro, pediremos una orden para utilizar una mina N^2.

—Señor una mina N^2 tiene el mismo índice de daño que un arma nuclear mediana, destruiría enteramente la ciudad externa.

—No es tiempo para considerar el daño colateral —. Rugió el general, acallando a todos en la sala— ¿Dónde esta mi confirmación?

—Recibimos confirmación.

—Procedan —gritó—, de inmediato.

Tras un par de minutos de intenso escrutinio en los radares, por fin vieron un grupo de puntos luminosos entrar en la pantalla, se movían en una formación en forma de "flecha" protegiendo al bombardero en el centro. El general escucho como los controladores coordinaban los últimos detalles con el control de tierra.

— ¡General! —Dijo un controlador desde su terminal— lanzamiento en diez segundos.

—Perfecto.

—Cinco.

—Cuatro.

—Tres.

—Dos.

—Uno.

— ¡Impacto!

La estática se apodero entonces de todos los equipos de comunicación en tierra, lo ultimo que vieron fue una luz cegadora como ninguna otra y una nube de hongo en formación antes de que el "rebote" electromagnético desconectara temporalmente las señales inalámbricas.

No habían esperado la confirmación de la destrucción del objetivo antes de lanzar un grito de júbilo, los generales se felicitaban mutuamente y parecían aliviados por haber encontrado una salida contra tan formidable enemigo.

—Bien parece que no necesitaremos de sus buenos auspicios Ikari, a partir de ahora nos encargaremos de los ángeles —dijo con sarcasmo uno de los oficiales— Le daremos un buen uso a esta base.

Un chirrido eléctrico se elevó rápidamente mientras la señal regresaba a la pantalla principal.

—Onda electromagnética despejándose —informo una voz mecánica por los altavoces— estableciendo flujo de audio y video.

La imagen aun mostraba la nube de humo rodeando el punto cero, mientras los cazas descendían para una ronda de reconocimiento, el polvo se disipo de manera violenta mientras un haz de luz purpura atravesó al bombardero, dividiéndolo efectivamente en dos partes, luego una silueta oscura familiar se aparto de la humareda en un paso lento, casi atontado. Solo un pedazo de carne palpitante era visible en el lugar que ocupaba la máscara de pájaro.

— ¿Solo eso conseguimos? —preguntó un oficial aterrado, su rostro pálido contrastaba con el tono altanero con el cual se dirigió al personal de NERV unos segundos antes.

—Se regeneró la criatura —informó otro operador, esta vez una muchacha de cabello castaño—. Reinicia la marcha sin cambio en su trayectoria, una línea directa al geofrente, tiempo de impacto cuarenta minutos.

Gendo Ikari ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción detrás de sus manos entrelazadas, los militares habían visto lo falible de sus herramientas y no constituirían más una molestia en sus planes, el ángel venia puntual con el horario previsto y el tercer elegido cumpliría con sus designios.

—Caballeros, NERV destruirá al ángel sin lugar a duda.

Los miembros de las JSSDF abandonaron la sala inmediatamente, todo se les había escapado de las manos y ese error podría costarles todo.

—Le vigilaremos Ikari, téngalo por seguro —. Le dijo uno de los oficiales mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Gendo solo se limitó a sonreír ante la bravata del general, eran viejos perros de la guerra que se vieron desplazados y obsoletos por el paso del tiempo, su orgullo roto no era materia de preocupación. Rei necesitaría estar disponible en caso de presentarse alguna contingencia con el tercer niño, aunque era una posibilidad realmente baja que su hijo se negara a cualquiera de sus peticiones.

—Fuyutsuki, ordena que preparen a la Unidad-01 para lanzamiento inmediato, saldré un instante.

—Está bien.

***

_Como era de esperarse, las armas convencionales fallaron, fueron hechas para atravesar metal, concreto y granito, no para luchar una criatura orgánica venida de quien sabe donde, fuera del planeta tierra, NERV era el tiro seguro a causa del místico AT-Field que en su tiempo parecían explicaciones paranormales más que ciencia seria, con la vista en vivo de un hexágono de luz ámbar, su antigua opinión fue barrida con la misma ferocidad con la cual una bomba incendiaria quema guerrilleros en la selva._

_¿Barra de chocolate con centro acaramelado, o barra maciza de chocolate? _

_Elección realmente difícil._

Dando una mirada que pondría de rodillas a cualquier sargento mayor el general Kojima trataba infructuosamente de obtener algo para merendar de aquella desdeñable maquina de dulces.

_Jet Alone tendría su primer prototipo operativo en cuatro meses y la fiabilidad de un prototipo es cuando menos limitada, además la división de desarrollo de armas experimentales de las JSSDF habían asumido el mando subterráneamente, dando una serie de "sugerencias" que son cuando menos discutibles, un maldito reactor nuclear del doble de lo estipulado por las especificaciones iníciales de fabrica solo para presumir de una mayor autonomía que las armas de NERV, por otra parte los contratistas no debieron dejar que les arrebataran su proyecto estrella, lo peor del caso la tasa de colapsos nerviosos en el personal del Jet Alone a aumentado dramáticamente en los últimos meses._

—Barra de chocolate con centro acaramelado, ¡Yo te elijo! —gritó el hombre mientras insertaba la moneda en la maquina expendedora, que… no funcionó.

— ¡Bastardo devuélveme mi dinero condenada cafetera!

_Tendré que esperar a salir de aquí para poder conseguir algo con azúcar maldita sea…_

De pronto una sensación divertida en sus pantalones llamó su atención.

_¡Ya era hora! —Pensó con satisfacción mientras sentía la vibración en su celular—_ ¿Diga?

—General Kojima, tanto tiempo, lamento que se cortara la llamada anteriormente, aparentemente el ángel esta afectando las comunicaciones civiles.

—Maki Kawasaki —dijo él—No eres el tipo de persona que en una crisis llama por compromisos sociales, ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Bien, ya que nos ahorramos la charla, le ofrezco una solución con el ángel.

— ¿Tienes alguna arma experimental súper secreta que sea más potente que una mina N^2?

—Si le dijera que sí, ¿me dejaría ayudar?—. Preguntó ella con inocencia fingida —Mis jefes están ansiosos por establecer lazos con los militares.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo, dejar a otro civil luchar una guerra militar no era diferente a su diatriba con NERV, por otra parte dejarles la gloria dentro de su propia ciudad, era algo que no estaba en su sistema, quizá si tienen éxito no cortarían su cabeza por hacer esto.

— ¿Bien que deseas en compensación?

—Compensación aun nada, necesito un permiso de acceso una zona de guerra y un boleto de salida, no deseo tener que disparar en contra de los locales.

—Tu personal nunca se quejaba por los daños colaterales.

—No es comparable el daño colateral que podemos causar ahora.

—Llamaré al primer ministro por la autorización, pero tienes que responder muchas preguntas Maki, espero que no falles… O te llevaras mi jubilación al caño.

_Y mis sueños de ser un cantante J-pop rodeado de lolis._

—Espero su llamada.

_Siquiera pudo despedirse antes de colgar, ¿Dónde están los valores actualmente? — _Gruñó mentalmente mientras marcaba a la oficina del primer ministro.

—Operadora comuníqueme con el primer ministro y el ministro de la defensa, es urgente…

***

Shinji gruñó cuando la turbulencia movió al guardián mas de lo que se consideraba cómodo o seguro, estaban a menos de veinte minutos del perímetro de Tokio-3, afortunadamente la cabina le mantenía aislado del exterior y del sonido de las hélices del helicóptero, ajustando la temperatura de su traje de piloto. Sus manos se movían con agilidad entre los instrumentos y controles de la cabina, activaría la visión normal, con las luces de la ciudad era imposible sacar provecho a la visión nocturna.

— ¡Veinte minutos!

Apretando un botón en su muñeca la vista cambió en la pantalla holográfica, no era la visión periférica normal, era una panorámica conectada con las cámaras externas de los helicópteros, la imagen recorría una serie de campos quemados por el bombardeo de las JSSDF y un rastro de huellas enormes que se hundían en la tierra.

—Es increíble, ¿Cuánto peso se necesita para crear esas huellas?

—Trescientas toneladas métricas quizás —. Respondió una voz alegre por la radio.

—Señorita Lilica, ¡nos ordenaron silencio radial!

—No tienes por qué gritar Shinji, es una línea segura, la mina N^2 generó una onda de choque EMP que desactivo los equipos de comunicaciones de Nerv en toda esa zona.

—Entiendo.

—Ya que estas libre, ¿Deseas jugar al pingüino buscaminas?

Las cejas de Shinji crisparon mientras veía con incredulidad a la muchacha de las coletas sonreír como si nada malo ocurriera con el mundo.

— ¡Anda no seas tieso, podrías morir hoy!

—Esa es una forma excelente de sonsacarme para jugar.

— ¡Yay! Sarcasmo, abandonas la vía del emo y la angustia, mis esfuerzos no son en vano —dijo ella mientras bombeaba el puño en alto y se limpiaba unas lagrimas imaginarias.

Shinji agitó su cabeza en negación, no podía creer que él de todos se metiera en una discusión sobre jugar al pingüino buscaminas en una situación de calamidad, por otra parte, Lilica tenía un punto, él podría morir en minutos.

_Resignación es la clave de mi vida._

— ¡Ya ganaste! ¡Acepto!

—Bien, yo comienzo.

—Espera… ¡Oye!

Sin saberlo, las líneas de radio estaban abiertas con el helicóptero de comando, sus ocupantes apenas guardaban de reír con semejante absurdo.

—Me sorprende que no les cerraras el canal Maki.

La mujer ajustó sus anteojos mientras revisaba cuidadosamente la pantalla de su laptop.

—Mira esto —. Dijo mientras pulsaba algunos botones— Esas graficas miden el ritmo cardiaco y la fatiga en Shinji.

Yuji no entendía del todo lo que veía, una línea en ondas de color verde en la mitad superior de la pantalla y una completamente roja en la mitad inferior.

—La de arriba corresponde con el agotamiento normal en el campo contra humanos y condiciones de simulador, la roja es la actual.

—Está nervioso, pienso que es normal.

—El nerviosismo causa agotamiento mental, no deseo tener un piloto cansado e inútil en combate.

Maki sentía las miradas de su personal sobre ella, incluso Yuji frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

—Eso es cruel, nunca nos exigiste tanto cuando estábamos en el campo —. Dijo finalmente el piloto.

—Son circunstancias muy distintas, les elegí cuidadosamente de entre cientos de candidatos, por sus habilidades excepcionales, nuestra meta en la policía y en el ejército era luchar contra criminales y terroristas humanos, a los cuales podríamos analizar y derrotar con la suma de nuestros esfuerzos —. Maki se detuvo por un momento mientras revisaba el monitor, el ritmo cardiaco de Shinji regresaba a la normalidad, luego prosiguió —. Ahora luchamos a ciegas con una serie de factores desconocidos y solo dependiendo de la suerte, la incertidumbre es el peor enemigo en una guerra.

Nanvel no le había prestado atención al intercambio, el Guardián era su creación mas preciada y Shinji era competente, solo eso importaba.

_Estaremos de regreso en casa para hora de la cena._

***

Ni un solo movimiento o sonido interrumpió la calma en la oscura oficina de Gendo Ikari, entrelazó sus dedos y se sentó en su posición preferida, sus acompañantes le miraban fijamente en aquella silenciosa oscuridad buscando rastro alguno de emoción.

Finalmente habló.

— ¿La mayor Katsuragi está completamente segura que el tercer niño a muerto?

Ritsuko Akagi cruzó una mirada con el vice comandante Fuyutsuki, quien tenía la decencia de parecer conmovido por el hecho, _otra vida joven perdida un desperdicio._

—Era un misil acorazado utilizado para la destrucción de bunkers enemigos señor, la ojiva química puede "quemar" todo el oxigeno en un radio de diez metros con unos seis mil grados centígrados de calor, no pudo sobrevivir incluso si la explosión lo hubiera sepultado bajo el concreto.

Un casi inaudible _-Militares imbéciles-_ salió de la boca de Fuyutsuki a falta de una mejor frase para expresar su cólera.

Gendo Ikari permanecía imperturbable sin muestras de haber recibido la noticia de la muerte de su hijo, aunque estaba de acuerdo con la maldición proferida por su maestro.

— ¿La capitán Katsuragi revisó la estación? —preguntó el finalmente— ¿Algún punto cercano donde pudo huir?

Ritsuko no vaciló en asegurar la muerte del muchacho, la tasa de supervivencia de alguien con su perfil psicológico es nula para cualquier propósito.

—Toda la estación esta en ruinas y dada sus particularidades, es seguro en un ciento por ciento que él estuviera esperando a la capitán Katsuragi sin pensar en todo lo demás.

Fuyutsuki sabía que incluso Gendo no contaba con una eventualidad así. Había planeado durante años con una búsqueda por la exactitud absolutamente obsesiva los eventos del día de hoy, pero incluso con un rostro que no muestra emoción alguna, le resultaba fácil ver lo que pensaba para sus adentros, sus planes para la unidad uno fueron tirados al caño. Aparentemente Gendo obvió incluir entre sus esquemas al viejo e infalible Murphy cuyas leyes tenían la desagradable exactitud de un reloj suizo.

_Y hablando de relojes, es la falta de tiempo lo que nos tiene en esta penosa situación_. El tiempo siempre laborioso avanzaba lenta e inexorablemente al momento donde la tenacidad del hombre chocaría contra el poder de los cielos, pero la tenacidad no es suficiente sin un hombre capaz de canalizarla en sus esfuerzos, un piloto es lo que habían perdido, más triste es que ese piloto era un legado de una mujer amada.

_Nada de la sangre de Yui queda en este mundo, una autentica tragedia._

—Ikari —dijo él después de medir sus opciones—. Rei no esta en condiciones de pilotear y la Unidad-01 es inestable, podríamos activar un protocolo rojo en caso de…

Gendo sabía exactamente la propuesta del viejo, destruir un sector de la ciudad para acabar al ángel, impráctico con otros quince ángeles esperando, en una situación apretada como esta, lo mejor era jugar de forma conservadora y sacrificar un peón para apaciguar a su enemigo.

—Rei continúa con vida, mientras lo haga puede pilotear.

Ritsuko trató de asimilar lo que recién acababa de oír.

—Comandante sus oportunidades de supervivencia en combate son negativas en cualquier escala —Dijo ella presa del pánico.

—Debe derrotar al enemigo, eso es todo.

Aunque guardaba su cara neutral, Ritsuko salió por la puerta sin permitirse creer en "falsas" esperanzas, las lesiones de Rei son extensas y tiene tantas drogas en su sangre que es imposible que incluso sincronice con el Eva, mandarla en esas condiciones solo era retrasar lo inevitable, ella siempre se preguntaría como el comandante es capaz de mantener la calma incluso en estos momentos.

_Es como si le corriese agua helada por las venas._

Fuyutsuki dio un largo y cansado suspiro, tenían deberes que completar.

—Ikari, iré al puente a dirigir la prueba con Rei.

—Entiendo—. Respondió él— Iniciaré los preparativos para activar otro recipiente.

El anciano se rascó la barbilla y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, había olvidado algo importante que valía la pena tratar.

—Bien eso es algo, respóndeme una cosa por favor —. Dijo sin darse la vuelta.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Organizaras los preparativos para el funeral de tú hijo?

Gendo no se inmutó por la pregunta, se limitó a ver a Fuyutsuki con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

—La secretaria puede hacerlo —respondió por fin.

—Es verdad.

—Él estará donde le corresponde, al lado de Yui—agregó lo último cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta.

Fuyutsuki dio un par de pasos que le dejaron fuera de la oficina, para sus adentros sonreía con satisfacción.

_Aun queda esperanzas para ti Ikari._

***

Desde las alturas la ciudad de Tokio-3 resultaba impresionante, las miles de luces de los rascacielos y de las luces en las calles creaban un patrón hexagonal solo visible desde los cielos, pero viendo las cosas mas a fondo, los brillantes flashes de luz ocultaban entre las sombras una fortaleza militar, que no mostraba signo alguno de vida, ningún carro o peatón cruzaba sus espaciosas calles, esto junto al misterioso silbido del viento entre los edificios creaba una atmosfera tanto tétrica como melancólica en el interior de la ciudad.

La caravana de grupo Guardián se concentró en la trayectoria del ángel, las calles eran amplias, lo suficiente para colocar un grupo de robots gigantes y que tengan un rango considerable de movilidad en la ciudad, eso era en las calles comunes, otras zonas abiertas eran buenos puntos de despliegue, con una cantidad ingente de edificios para jugar al escondite, colocar a Shinji cerca del rango de disparo del ángel es una mala idea.

— ¿Maki, tenemos la confirmación del primer ministro? —preguntó el piloto.

—No, pero se acaba el tiempo, dile a Shinji que es ahora o nunca.

—Pequeño hombre, la jefa ordena.

—Entiendo —contestó Shinji—. Estoy listo para lo que venga.

La pantalla de alta definición del Guardián mostraba un plano detallado del sitio de aterrizaje, y de pronto distintos patrones de movimiento se trazaron automáticamente, otras secciones en monitores separados mostraban esquemas de si mismo o de partes mecánicas del mecha.

—Shinji estoy enviando esquemas rutas de acceso, rutas de escape clasificadas por su eficiencia, monitorearé tu estado desde aquí —dijo Lilica animada.

—Aja.

Shinji repasó mentalmente la secuencia, el helicóptero se posaría a unos setenta metros de altura, dándole unos treinta metros de separación del suelo para que el piloto del helicóptero pueda escapar con seguridad.

— ¡Suelten!

Todo el mundo se quedo inmóvil mientras que las amarras que sostenían al pesado armatoste de metal se liberaban al unísono. Una enorme polvareda cubrió toda el área de impacto y el helicóptero sobrevivió al efecto rebote de liberarse de repente de semejante peso.

—Recuperamos estabilidad, larguémonos a las afueras —gritó Yuji por la radio al resto de la caravana.

A medida que se disipaba la polvareda una silueta humana se hacia cada vez mas visible, la primera emoción que sintieron los tripulante del helicóptero era sorpresa y admiración, el Guardián se movía lenta y decididamente fuera del pequeño cráter producto del aterrizaje, Shinji había dominado el movimiento y los tiempos de reacción increíblemente bien, era ágil y natural, o tan natural como puede lucir un levantador de pesas dentro de una armadura de caballero.

Shinji corrió a toda velocidad para esconderse detrás de un edificio, tratando de ocultar su enorme figura tras una torre de acero y concreto, el ángel no parecía notar el estruendo de su aterrizaje lo cual le hacia preguntarse si era sordo o se burlaba de él.

Fue poco después cuando Shinji notó a donde prestaba el ángel su atención.

_Los Helicópteros._

— _¡Salgan! —Gritó a todo pulmón en la radio._

Con horror vio como una luz amarillenta se formaba entre la máscara de pájaro que llevaba el monstruo. No tenia forma de saber si tenían posibilidades de esquivarlos, así que tomo su decisión.

Shinji atravesó la calle a toda velocidad en dirección al ángel, trozos de pavimento y desperdicios metálicos volaban por todas partes dejando un reguero de destrucción. Con una sincronización macabra, la cabeza del guardián chocó contra la máscara del ángel creando un repugnante sonido que abarcó toda la cuadra, el sonido de un hueso fracturándose.

La criatura misteriosamente se quedo completamente quieta, luego utilizó sus enormes manos para tantear el lugar donde estaba su rostro, Shinji aun aturdido por el impacto no se alejo del lugar, viendo con fascinación mórbida como apartaba algunos fragmentos de huesos quebrados de la herida sangrante.

Cuando la operación improvisada acabó, el ángel liberó de entre los pliegues de carne una nueva máscara de hueso, más gruesa y de una apariencia más amenazadora que la anterior. En un segundo una ráfaga masiva de luz impacto al robot inmóvil, sorprendiendo a Shinji e impulsándole unos cuantos cientos de metros.

—Dios, ¡mi cabeza! —dijo Shinji un tanto confundido.

Una voz mecanizada saca a Shinji de su ensueño —Sistemas de refrigeración en línea, diez segundos para la estabilización térmica del torso superior.

—Funcionamiento al ciento por ciento.

—Sistemas de armas en línea.

Shinji, vio que el rayo de partículas le había arrojado contra un edificio, también noto el rayo era mas potente que el usado contra los aviones de las JSSDF, eso significaba que se adaptaba a lo ataques, cosa preocupante si lograba sobrevivir a todas las armas pesadas, en ese caso, ¿qué tan veloz debe ser un ataque para derrotarlo?

_¿La ametralladora o las navajas? Nanvel me pidió que no me acercara al menos que sea necesario._

Por primera vez en el día Shinji esbozó una sonrisa, las balas perforantes atravesarían la gruesa piel, mientras no desperdiciara munición en la coraza de hueso, podría meterle suficientes balas para frenar su ataque.

_Pistola; catorce tiros de gran calibre, Ametralladora; noventa tiros de pequeño calibre y cuatro granadas._

Con un poderoso empujón de sus brazos el Guardián se colocó de pie, luego desplego la mini ametralladora que llevaba plegada en la parte izquierda del "cinturón" , la computadora asignaría blancos con solo pensar en ellos, la carne lejos del hueso en donde pudiera causar mas daño.

_Aquí vamos._

El robot levantó su arma lentamente, apuntando cuidadosamente al ángel, luego disparó una ráfaga justo arriba de la máscara de pájaro, cinco disparos certeros, a cada disparo la computadora emitía un mensaje de acierto en el monitor principal, como si de un videojuego se tratara.

El ángel lanzó un chillido bestial mientras que un rastro de sangre púrpura bajaba lentamente por su cara dando la apariencia de ser lágrimas, se giró lentamente encarando al Guardián, este le observó por un instante que parecía una eternidad, la carne destrozada por las municiones perforantes colgaba en pequeñas tiras que emitían chorros de sangre y una masa gelatinosa que estiraba la piel inflamándola.

_Cámaras de alta definición, estoy comenzando a odiarlas —murmuró Shinji a sus adentros._

De un paso el ángel hizo que se sacudiera el suelo a sus pies, y de pronto algo imposible de entender a primera vista sucedió, los gruesos músculos de las piernas se inflaron cómicamente mientras una calina azul emanaba de los agujeros de bala, toda la criatura parecía tener la carne hecha de goma.

Algo de esa grotesca escena lleno de pánico la mente de Shinji, este alzó la ametralladora y disparó en automático. Las balas chocaban inofensivas contra la coraza de hueso, la criatura pronto se abalanzó hacia él, impulsándose con sus poderosas piernas y utilizando las placas de los hombros como un improvisado escudo, dispuesto a golpearle a como diera lugar.

Disparó una segunda ocasión mientras la criatura corría hacia él, los proyectiles rebotaron sin efecto alguno, finalmente las balas se agotaron, dejando al Guardián indefenso.

¡Clic! ¡Clic! ¡Clic!

Shinji continuó apretando el gatillo en pánico, ignorando por completo el siseo del gatillo, de pronto un fuerte impacto le aturdió por completo, el repugnante crujido del hueso abollando el metal se escucho por toda la ciudad, mientras el Guardián era empujando a través del edificio por una fuerza imposible de medir, Shinji tardó en comprender que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y que su cabeza estaba rebotando contra el asiento del piloto.

Con su mente enturbiada por los continuos golpes solo atinó a pensar una cosa. _Estoy volando…_

***

Misato estaba de pie al frente de la pantalla principal en el cuarto de comando de NERV, Ritsuko tuvo la amabilidad de mandar a buscarla con un técnico, al verse las dos mujeres no intercambiaron palabra alguna, Misato era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en su defensa, lo arruinó todo ahí afuera con el chico Ikari y sentía la necesidad de explicarse, pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

Fue una explosión enorme en la superficie lo que obligó a las dos mujeres a hablar.

—El ángel llego a la zona céntrica de Tokio-3, lanzaremos al Eva —dijo Ritsuko con un borde de pánico en su voz.

— ¡Pero la unidad 00 está dañada!—respondió Misato, sorprendida.

— Sacamos a la unidad 01 del crio estasis, Rei la piloteará.

Misato vio a la rubia con una mezcla de vergüenza y cólera.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Esta malherida no sobrevivirá incluso al lanzamiento del Eva.

—Lo sé —dijo Ritsuko satisfecha—. Shinji Ikari era el piloto designado por el instituto Marduk para pilotear al Eva, no llegaste a tiempo y fue matado por ello, Rei paga por eso, no más.

Misato puso todas las piezas en su sitio, los informes psicológicos, informes de espionaje, los memos con consejos para tratar con menores de edad… todo encajaba a la perfección, le dieron la labor de seducir al muchacho para pilotear el Eva.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —Gritó indignada— Ese muchacho subiría a un Eva inestable sin entrenamiento alguno, ¿estas demente? Además me engañaron con respecto a traerlo aquí.

—Solo era cosa de subirse al Eva, nosotros hacíamos el resto —dijo ocasional— No te mentimos y no trates de utilizar esto como tapadera a tu falta, Misato.

Una alerta roja se escucho en el cuarto de mando, obligando a todos a observar en la pantalla principal como una señal aerotransportada se acercaba a la ciudad.

—Doctora Akagi —gritó Maya Ibuki— Tenemos entrantes sin identificación en el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Curso? —Preguntó Misato.

—Curso de intercepción con el ángel capitán.

—Imposible ¿Las JSSDF?

—No, las señales no concuerdan…

—Activen las cámaras externas, ¡ahora! —Gritó Ritsuko— Si están usando tecnología de encubrimiento los instrumentos no nos servirán.

La imagen en pantalla no hizo nada por disminuir la tensión que se vivía en el centro de mando, por el contrario, la imagen de una media docena de helicópteros artillados sin identificación visible volando en dirección al ángel, aumentaba el miedo a provocar un desastre de consecuencias fatales.

— ¿Pero qué esta llevando el del medio? — inquirió un técnico.

— ¡Oh mierda!, ¿un Eva?

—No concuerda el patrón Naranja o un patrón azul—. Respondió Maya.

Ritsuko lo identificó al primer vistazo, un robot gigante, sin lugar a duda era una herramienta mecánica, para ella era fácil notar las diferencias no tan sutiles de la flexibilidad y ligereza de la carne con la rigidez y fortaleza del polímero de aleación, a pesar de su apariencia abultada no difería mucho del EVA.

_Una fuente inesperada de esperanza ha surgido, si el comandante Ikari no decide volarlo en pedazos, podría detener al ángel._

El vice comandante Fuyutsuki no parecía feliz con las circunstancias, Ikari se enojaría por la intromisión del extranjero en su panorama, Seele pegaría el grito al cielo y cuestionaría por enésima vez la capacidad gerencial del comandante, pero la providencia ofrecía una pequeña oportunidad de sobrevivir para tan molestas reuniones, necesitaba jugar sus cartas adecuadamente.

— Doctora Akagi, Coloque a Rei en la unidad 01, esperaremos a ver que ocurre —dijo él— Simultáneamente pida a la sección-2 tomar al grupo de helicópteros y capturar al piloto del robot con vida si es posible.

—Entendido.

_Dios todo esto es mi culpa_. Misato no apartaba la mirada de la figura de Rei, la muchacha yacía propensa en la camilla de hospital cubierta de vendas por todas partes, en ese estado tan miserable ella debería estar en un cuarto de hospital no en medio de una guerra.

Un grito del técnico Makoto Hyuuga solo presagia peor para Nerv.

—El ángel se infla —Grita a todo pulmón— Se infla.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo Hyuuga?

— ¡Va a atacar al robot!

Apenas Hyuuga terminó su declaración. Las vigas que sostenían el techo debilitadas ya por las sacudidas sísmicas colapsaron sobre la jaula de los Evas, un fuerte crujido metálico hizo latir con más fuerza el corazón de los presentes, al ver que caían en donde se posaba la camilla que contenía a Rei.

— ¡Qué alguien la revise, YA! —. Tronó la voz usualmente calmada del vice comandante.

— ¡Aoba, Hyuuga, conmigo! —ordenó Misato, que de un brinco saltó la baranda que la separaba del sector de las jaulas.

Los dos hombres siguieron sin preguntar las ordenes, los médicos y enfermeras que atendían a Rei no se veían por ninguna parte, solo un charco de sangre acompañaba a la indefensa muchacha. Cuando Aoba se coloco sobre la ruina del pilar un chapoteo le colocó los pelos de punta, inadvertidamente se posó sobre el cuerpo de una de las enfermeras, cuya cabeza quedo atrapada bajo la pesada viga de metal.

—Sus piernas se mueven…

—Hey, ustedes dos. ¡Foco! —Dijo Misato, asqueada por la horrible escena, Rei estaba con vida, pero su cuerpo temblaba febrilmente y sus heridas parecían haberse abierto por el impacto o quizá era la sangre de los médicos—. Revisen si alguien mas esta herido.

—Sí —respondieron al unísono los dos hombres.

— ¿Ritsuko qué hago con ella? —preguntó Misato.

—Colóquenla dentro del Eva, es el lugar mas seguro que existe.

***

Todo era una falta de definición para Shinji, aquellos pocos segundos de inconsciencia se convirtieron en una autentica tortura, cada vez que trataba de abrir los ojos, el paisaje convertido en una inmensa mancha multicolor, obligaba a Shinji a cerrar los ojos para no vomitar ahí mismo, no podía concentrarse en moverse, necesitaba ayuda.

_El botón rojo._

—Sistema de estimulo para emergencias activado —. Dijo la voz mecánica del Guardián.

_¿Qué?_

Una horrible descarga eléctrica obligó a Shinji a enderezarse en el asiento, con los ojos completamente abiertos y el corazón a punto de estallar dentro del pecho, sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba a causa de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Apretó los mandos con toda la fuerza y se concentró en liberarse del agarre del ángel.

De inmediato la maquina respondió a los pensamientos de su amo, los enormes dedos se acomodaron alrededor de los hombros del ángel y se enterraron con toda la fuerza que podía dar.

Luego pateó instintivamente para ganar impulso. El Guardián se alejó lo suficiente para colocar sus pies en el suelo y afincarse, las chispas volaron por todas partes iluminando las oscuras calles. Era incapaz de frenar la loca carrera del ángel, su velocidad y determinación emparejaba mas con una bestia sedienta de sangre que la de un ser superior.

_¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS!_

Shinji aumentó el apretón que tenía en los hombros del ángel hasta el punto de agrietar la dura coraza, luego pateó con toda su fuerza para alejarse de aquella cosa y poner en marcha su plan.

El ángel embistió nuevamente al robot, que resistía el impacto con toda su fuerza, pedazos de asfalto crujían mientras eran arrancados del suelo, era difícil tomar la posición adecuada. _Solo un poco mas, ¡ya!_

Con un solo movimiento el robot imprimió toda su fuerza para levantar al monstruo, decirlo era fácil, hacerlo otra muy distinta, con toda la desventaja que llevaba Shinji, ese impulso solo lo separó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, dejando a la inercia hacer el resto.

Un fuerte impacto metálico sacudió todo el lugar formando un cráter en medio de la calle, el Guardián había caído al suelo, mientras el ángel volaba aparatosamente rumbo a un rascacielos.

Pocos segundos después Shinji se incorporó, y corrió en dirección opuesta, perdió la ametralladora cuando le golpearon la primera vez, le quedaba cuatro granadas en almacén. Con el arma en manos Shinji volteó para dispararle al ángel, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

El ángel se posaba frente al rascacielos, no había chocado cosa imposible, dado su tamaño y el frenético impulso de su ataque, solo una cosa colocaba en alerta a Shinji, un intermitente destello color ámbar que se reflejaba en los edificios, era tan etéreo, antinatural, le aterraba de forma irracional.

Apuntando nuevamente la ametralladora, Shinji se tomó su tiempo para asegurar los disparos, un silbido intenso emanó del cañón mientras la granada era propulsada a una de las piernas del ángel. La explosión destrozó el musculo empapando todo el lugar con esa repugnante sangre purpura y algunos pedazos de carne quemada.

Una segunda detonación a la otra pierna, repitió el daño en el ángel quien permanecía de pie sin inmutarse, quizá era un hueso escondido entre la maraña de carne, lo que evitaba su estrepitosa caída.

_Dos más._

Una nueva detonación impactó en el extraño globo rojo que el ángel llevaba en su pecho, desde el principio, ese punto en particular despertaba la curiosidad de Shinji, parecía una perla engastada en joyería, incluso venia a su mente la idea del botón rojo de las caricaturas, su mayor deseo era simplemente extender la palma de la mano y apretarlo para ver si explotaba como un tarro de dinamita gigante.

_Dios, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con gente demente._

Una serie de fisuras que dejaban filtrar sangre de color rojo_. Igual a la mía_ —pensó Shinji. Confundido por el descubrimiento, trató de ajustar un último disparo, si resultaba un órgano vital, significaba que cumpliría su misión, sin morir…

_¡Qué!_

Una construcción hexagonal enorme se erigió entre la explosión y el ángel, blindándole efectivamente de cualquier daño, no había forma alguna de explicar algo como eso, energía pura transformada en materia solida…

Shinji tragó algo de saliva, al ver como falló la granada, una revelación final se formó en su cabeza. _Ir por el ángel con armas de mano_ —pensó de mal humor. Las balas se estrellarían sin mas en la barrera, aunque colocara todos los tiros en el mismo punto, bala tras bala, quizá no lograría dañar el orbe hasta destruirlo.

_Si es que en verdad es un órgano vital._

Con la ametralladora plegada en el cinto, Shinji se decidió a sacar su comodín, sin apartar la vista del ángel, movió su mano instintivamente en la palanca de mando buscando la portilla de ese botón. _Sierra eléctrica_, La placa derecha en la espalda del Guardián se desensambló, liberando una moto sierra enorme.

_Esto me da asco._

— ¿Sirven los propulsores? —preguntó Shinji al ordenador de abordo.

—Diez segundos de vuelo, Veinte de impulso por tierra.

_¿Será suficiente?_

***

Distintos puntos de vista, generan distintas opiniones, para Ritsuko Akagi la vista del robot gigante, un autentico armatoste mecanizado generaba curiosidad e insulto, el gasto en los Evas tanto en horas hombre y recursos era tan inmenso que este resultado lamentable, resultaba frustrante.

Los militares, dejando de lado el argumento patriotero de sus actos, veían una arma capaz de dar desafío a los poderes constituidos y una ventaja estratégica contra otros países que un invierten en armamento convencional.

El equipo Guardián era indiferente, otra misión de alto riesgo y buena paga, el desempeño de Shinji como piloto resultaba mejor de lo esperado, quitando de por medio el ataque de pánico antes de ser embestido por el ángel. Las posibilidades son buenas y las ganancias en Kit de juguetes y mercancías son mejores.

Además la imagen sencilla del Guardián posando con el arma de apariencia monstruosa tiene algo que lo hace tanto llamativo como atrayente.

—Yuji, grábalo todo, debemos presentar esto en la prensa.

—Sí.

***

_Ahora o nunca_.Shinji corrió a toda velocidad sobre el ángel, de un salto chocó sus pies en la barrera de energía, que era tan solida como había imaginado, en ese instante ni el ángel ni el robot parecían dar señal de vida alguna, pero los propulsores del Guardián cobraron vida. Un inmenso chorro de fuego impulsó al robot con la energía suficiente para mandarle por los aires, justo sobre la cabeza del ángel.

La sierra eléctrica cobró vida, en medio del aire el Guardián quedó de cabeza, alineando el arma con la columna de aquella criatura. Con un segundo empujón del propulsor, Shinji hundió la afilada hoja en la carne, los dientes del arma destrozaron la carne en mil pedazos, el calor evaporó la sangre al punto de convertirla en una nube rosada que impregnaba todo el lugar.

Finalmente, la hoja dividió al ángel por la mitad, Shinji agotado completamente se estrelló de cabeza contra el concreto, a nivel de la calle, las gotitas de sangre crearon un rocío carmesí, lentamente formaron una charca enorme que lentamente fue anegando el lugar.

—No hay patrones de actividad en el blanco —. Dijo alguien por la radio — ¡Objetivo silenciado!

— ¡Shinji levántate!

— ¿Tengo opción?

— ¡Ya!

Lentamente el pesado robot se puso de pie, contemplando la escena de destrucción frente a él, Shinji atinó a sentir algo incorrecto en la escena, demasiada calma.

_Mejor me largo de aquí._

No había avanzado más que unos pocos pasos en dirección opuesta a la del ángel, cuando una línea completa de edificios se abrieron de par en par, mostrando las baterías de misiles que apuntaban directo a él.

_Lo sabía nunca nada es tan fácil para mi. _

Shinji apuró el paso, aun le quedaba algo de combustible en el propulsor, tendría que confiar en que no dispararían y que puede alcanzar la zona de evacuación a pie.

—Al piloto del robot no identificado, hablamos del cuartel general de NERV, deténgase inmediatamente, y baje sus armas, será arrestado por la violación del espacio aéreo de Tokio-3.

—Repetimos, deténgase inmediatamente y prepárese para ser abordado.

—No nos obligue a abrir fuego.

Los penetrantes sonidos de los cañones armándose llenaban la cabina del piloto, era la secuencia de disparo, hasta donde su vista podía alcanzar las torretas blindadas emergían del suelo… _Estos tipos no se andan con chistes ¿verdad?_

_¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!_

La señal roja ocupaba toda la pantalla frontal y el radar pitaba furiosamente, Shinji juró haber escuchado una explosión enorme a sus espaldas, cuando un ventarrón enorme lo separo del suelo, _¿qué ocurre?_

De haberse dado vuelta Shinji abría visto una cruz amarillenta levantarse del sitio donde yacía el cuerpo del ángel…

— Te mandamos las coordenadas para el sitio de evacuación, tendremos que abrirnos camino a la fuerza.

Shinji sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando oyó la transmisión, la sola idea de levantar un arma contra una persona le paralizaba de miedo, mover un trasto enorme contra una ciudad era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a tragar. Un instante después un misil impactaba contra el blindaje del Guardián, disparando las alarmas y sacudiendo el robot hasta casi tirarlo de bruces contra el suelo.

— Integridad estructural del 76 %

El Guardián frenó de golpe mientras una trampilla se abrió en medio de la calle, un grupo de helicópteros artillados que dispararon las ametralladoras de inmediato.

—Estos fueron disparos de advertencia, ¡obedezca!

Shinji agitó el brazo derecho, liberando una cuchilla del almacén de la muñeca, el repiqueteo metálico le devolvió la calma que tan desesperadamente le faltaba, puesto que la batalla con el ángel le había dejado aterrado, nervioso y débil, la explosión de adrenalina se disipaba lentamente, quedando el agotamiento en su lugar. Además la visión borrosa era una muy mala señal para él, sin dudas estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso o un derrumbe físico, ninguna peor que la otra, pero deseaba hacerlo en un lugar seguro con comida caliente y una cama confortable para recuperarse, _luego tendrás el tiempo._

Esgrimiendo la cuchilla y haciendo un par de estoques en dirección a los helicópteros, Shinji logró que se elevaran lo suficiente para quedar lejos de su alcance, podría seguir corriendo sin atacarles mientras no se le pararan de frente. Cuando por fin creyó que tendría espacio para respirar, un misil destruyó un edificio a su lado, reduciéndolo a un par de pisos y una nube de polvo.

_Mierda solo esto me faltaba._

Se tranquilizó al ver como su propia caravana aparecía para sacarle de ese agujero, aunque estaban en seria desventaja una docena de helicópteros contra una ciudad, colocaba sus posibilidades en el lado malo, no les quedaba de otra.

Los edificios estaban listos para regalarles una lluvia de balas junto a la propia aviación de NERV.

—Se les informa al personal de NERV que cesen sus acciones de inmediato, repito cesen sus acciones contra nuestro personal.

La voz del operador militar resonó por la radio, enviando una onda de tranquilidad en todo el lugar, que duró poco, en su pantalla veía las señales provenientes de su grupo, armamento activado… fuego infernal en modo pasivo. Era obvio que no se dejarían intimidar.

— Shinji los señuelos balísticos están activos, prepárate.

Los equipos de NERV, no se inmutaron y siguieron listos para cualquier cosa, era obvio que ignorarían las órdenes de las JSSDF. _Hombres marcando su territorio, _recordó Shinji, aunque en desventaja algo le incomodaba, si en verdad tuvieran toda la ventaja ¿no usarían su robot para frenarlos?

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Shinji se puso en acción, recordaba que el sistema de blancos para francotirador no contaba con el famoso "punto rojo" era un laser invisible al espectro de visión del ser humano, que era solo visible por el programa de tiro, pero que el ojo del Guardián podría emitir la famosa luz, no perdía nada con probar y en definitiva no haría las cosas peores…

La potente luz de pronto se concentró en uno de los helicópteros de NERV, lo siguiente que vieron era al robot apuntándoles con una pistola,_ bien no es lo mas inteligente que se me ha ocurrido pero no veo otra salida._

— Bien hecho Shinji, no soy la única que desea luchar, vamos denme la autorización para disparar, es una grosería no utilizar las lancetas en una ciudad como esta —. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shinji, sabía quien hablaba, por como lo hacía, pero no identificaba la voz, y todo lo que veía era difuminado y confuso.

_Mujer demente._

—Esta orden viene del primer ministro con la orden A-17 cualquier desacato significa un desafío directo al gobierno Japonés.

— Están confusos ¡Extracción!

La orden fue acompañada por una serie de detonaciones, los señuelos estallaron dispersando polvo de aluminio y liberando a su vez una carga de electricidad estática que apagaría los sistemas de rastreo de los misiles antiaéreos.

— ¿Qué? — Se preguntó Shinji al ver las explosiones.

— ¡Nos vamos! — Escuchó por la radio, activa la secuencia de enganche.

— ¡Sí!

Un fuerte jalón sacudió la cabina del piloto mientras los garfios magnéticos se sujetaban con el helicóptero de transporte, la pantalla centelleó con un mensaje de "Sujeción magnética completa". Luego Shinji vio como sus pies dejaban la tierra elevado súbitamente por el helicóptero.

— Listo, turbinas a toda maquina — Dijo un hombre en canal abierto.

En menos de un minuto, la caravana salió el del espacio aéreo de Tokio-3 sin ningún incidente que lamentar, los señuelos hacían que disparar un misil auto guiado fuera una completa locura. Al final lo único que se escuchaba dentro del grupo eran los suspiros aliviados de los técnicos que no deseaban entrar en combate y unas cuantas quejas subidas de tono de la gatillo alegre residente.

— Aquí líder, ¿estas bien Shinji?

Este no respondió, en su letargo apenas alcanzó a recostar su cabeza y olvidarse del mundo mientras bajaba en un profundo estupor.

**Notas de autor**

Segundo capitulo listo, no importa cuanto entrenamiento le des a alguien la primera experiencia de combate es la peor, para alguien que le toca ir en plan Godzilla contra un extraterrestre gigante, es peor la cosa, al menos que seas Koji Kabuto, o un Char Aznable. Bien por lo menos me siento satisfecho, creo que tengo pocos errores de ortografía y he mejorado un poco el estilo. Cualquier opinión o idea ya saben como comunicarse.

**Armería:**

Guardián: El Guardián es un robot gigante de 35mts de altura y un peso de 100 toneladas, es parcialmente modular, lo que significa que está conformado por seis piezas modulares, un par de piernas, un par de brazos, un torso y la mochila.

Sus ventajas sobre las unidades Eva son obvias, al ser mecánico, la manufactura, mantenimiento, reparación, actualización y conservación son infinitamente más bajas que las requeridas para la conservación de un robot orgánico. La interface humana de pilotaje puede ser reemplazada en minutos por un sistema a control remoto o con inteligencia artificial propia.

De su fuente de poder, es secreto absoluto, no usa un reactor nuclear o de hidrogeno, ningún diseño de baterías actuales tiene medio de mover algo de tal tamaño y peso por tanto tiempo ¿o es un diseño experimental?

Las unidades Evangelion son un misterio, su principal basa es que al estar "vivos" pueden generar un Campo-AT "AT-FIELD" un escudo de energía prácticamente impenetrable por armas convencionales, que convierte al Ángel en invulnerable para cualquier propósito, algo que nunca se ha aclarado es como NERV conoce la existencia del Campo-AT, y como pudieron crear una forma de vida sintética capaz de recrear esta capacidad innata de una raza extraterrestre. Fuera de estas dudas, un Campo-AT puede anularse mutuamente dejando vulnerable a los ángeles a las armas convencionales, otra ventaja es que no se recalientan con las jornadas prolongadas de trabajo y una habilidad teórica de regenerarse en medio del combate.


End file.
